


все дороги ведут в рим.

by Alexander_Setterfield



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Setterfield/pseuds/Alexander_Setterfield
Summary: Будь у них выбор, они бы ни за что и никогда больше не приблизились к этим машинам убийств кайдзю. Но выбора у них нет. | Цзян Чэн оставляет за спиной сироту-племянника с глупым обещанием вернуться и встречается с человеком, которого хотел бы забыть, Се Лянь пытается довериться многообещающему новичку и новому егерю, Ши Цинсюань после потери брата не хочет снова входить в дрифт, а Шэнь Цинцю уже много лет находит смысл жизни в пригляде за рейнджерами и оберегании их жизней по мере сил.
Relationships: He Xuan/Shi Qingxuan, Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 1. путь реки. возвращение к истокам.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsumi_Fukuda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Fukuda/gifts).



> × я очень нежно люблю лор рубежа, но тут в угоду сюжету он подвергается некоторой корректировке относительно всего проекта «егерь» — за это я поясню отдельно в самом тексте — и относительно явлений кайдзю через разлом: тут они более частые и хаотичные, и все предположения об их действиях основаны не на расчетах, которые в каноне делал германн, а на (способностях к экстрасенсорике) догадках, сделанных из наблюдений.  
> × также корректировке подвергается и в целом костяк сюжета рубежа, но кто сказал, что я должен переписать канон с поправкой на персонажей из другого фд?  
> × на самом деле от самого рубежа тут осталось не очень много: егеря, кайдзю, разлом и шаттердома. в остальном я очень много где нахимичил и совершенно не собираюсь в этом раскаиваться.  
> × ладно, может, только самую малость.  
> × оставим за кадром то, как нас с натой выносило с имен егерей, это то, что я не хотел бы рассказывать миру.  
> × в современном китае у людей только одно имя, а не два, поэтому для персонажей магистра я использовал те, которые больше упоминались в тексте новеллы.  
> × звания частично взяты с расчетом на китайскую армию, частично — на канон рубежа.  
> × здесь во всем виноваты китайцы, я предупредил.  
> × персонажи самого рубежа упоминаются совсем мельком и в качестве в основном статистов.  
> × также опубликовано на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9842131

О появлении посторонних в своем доме Цзян Чэн узнал заранее — сквозь стройный хор юношеских и девичьих голосов, отсчитывающих удары, со стороны дверей послышалось роптание слуг, которые обсуждали, кто же рискнет взять на себя обязанность прервать тренировку хозяина и сообщить ему важные новости. Цзян Чэн знал, что без веской причины те не стали бы даже приближаться к залу, не то что разговаривать прямо под дверями, где рисковали быть услышанными — и потом за это соответствующе наказанными, потому что он не любил отвлекаться во время занятий. Поэтому ему оставалось лишь тяжело вздохнуть, с силой сжав переносицу пальцами свободной от шеста руки в попытке унять раздражение от замаячившего на краю сознания нехорошего предчувствия.

Разговор за дверями, кажется, перешел уже на повышенные тона. Неслыханное дело: слуги в его доме еще с тех времен, когда были живы родители, не смели повышать голоса, по крайней мере в опасной близости от хозяев. Это было неписанное правило, установленное матушкой, — она любила тишину, несмотря на то, что сама же постоянно ее и нарушала; перечить ей не смел никто, в том числе и Цзян Чэн, так и не изменивший этого порядка, когда стал полноправным хозяином. Он уже и не хотел знать, сделал это оттого, что желал оставить хоть какую-то видимость присутствия родителей в доме, или оттого, что привык к тишине в родных стенах, хоть у него под боком и жил, наверное, самый громкий человек во Вселенной. Но после случившегося пять лет назад он даже поблагодарил себя за то, что оставил все так, как было при родителях. Лишний шум не просто раздражал — бесил до красной пелены перед глазами. Потому что неприятно напоминал о том, чего он лишился.

Стоявший впереди строя юноша заметил хмурое выражение его лица и обеспокоенно вскинул брови, не прерывая громкого счета и одними только глазами спрашивая, что могло так обеспокоить шифу. Цзян Чэн отмахнулся, задержав ладонь в указательном на остальных учеников положении, и чуть повернул голову к дверям, прислушиваясь к разговору слуг. Беспокоиться за процесс тренировки он нужным не считал — Вэнь Юань, его старший ученик, был достаточно ответственным, чтобы проследить за происходящим в зале, и достаточно понимающим, чтобы ничего не говорить вслух.

— Этот генерал слишком настойчивый, — громко возмутилась служанка, уже не трудясь говорить тише. — Сказано же: хозяин занят, освободится через полчаса. Нет, ему прямо срочно подавай хозяина, дело первостепенной важности!

— Сяо(1) Ли! — возмущенно ответил более хриплый голос — домоуправляющая, узнал Цзян Чэн пожилую женщину, царствующую в доме еще со времен детства его отца, Цзян Фэнмяня. Она старалась говорить не очень громко, помня о заведенных порядках даже лучше, чем о днях рождения своих детей, — и тут Цзян Чэн не лукавил, однажды она действительно забыла, что в этот день ее дочь справляла тридцатилетие, но не забыла, что маленького хозяина следует разбудить пораньше, чтобы он до утренней тренировки успел выгулять своих щенков. Но, видимо, молодая служанка уже настолько сильно действовала ей на нервы, что не повысить голос было невозможно. — Этот человек весьма уважаем правительствами многих стран, он никогда не бросает слов на ветер. Вполне разумно, что, раз дело первостепенной важности, хозяин нужен ему срочно.

Интересно. Столь нагло вторгаться в его дом и требовать явиться пред своими светлыми очами решиться могло слишком малое количество человек. Людей, уважаемых в правительствах многих стран, среди них было и того меньше. Пожалуй, всего двое.

— И не забывай, что когда-то он был начальником хозяина, — продолжила домоуправляющая. Цзян Чэн довольно живо представил, как она грозно нахмурила седые брови и сжала сухонькие кулачки в попытках сдержать себя от зудящего в них желания отвесить девушке подзатыльник. — И он не генерал. Он маршал.

Один. Всего один маршал, уважаемый правительствами многих стран, у которого он был в подчинении, мог прийти к его порогу.

И видеть этого человека Цзян Чэн хотел меньше всего.

Цзян Чэн тяжело вздохнул и мрачно оглядел поежившихся учеников. Дети ни в чем виноваты не были, но скрывать свое плохое настроение он умел еще хуже, чем хорошее, и поэтому, как обычно то бывало, страдали совершенно посторонние и не имеющие ни к чему происходящему отношения люди.

— Стоп, — он перехватил свой шест повыше, взвесив его в руке — привычное действие с юности, когда он примеривался, как поудобнее было бы запустить его в чужую голову, — и дал отмашку.

Ученики тут же остановились, кто просто схватив шест, кто прокрутив его в руке в продолжение незаконченного приема, чтобы выйти из движения поудачнее и не свалиться, потеряв равновесие. Цзян Чэн сухо кивнул вмиг просиявшим детям, знавшим, что заслужить даже такую скупую похвалу дорогого стоит, и с негромким стуком опустил шест в подставку.

— Цзюцзю(2)? — с дальнего конца первого ряда протолкнулся Цзинь Лин, на ходу откидывая с лица мокрую челку и пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Желания ругаться на ребенка, забывшего, что в зале он для него не дядя, а учитель, и обращаться к нему нужно соответствующе, не было совершенно, поэтому Цзян Чэн просто глубоко вздохнул, задержав дыхание на пару секунд, которые потребовались племяннику, чтобы подойти к нему, и медленно выдохнул. Раздражение не уменьшилось. — Что-то случилось?

— На сегодня занятия окончены, можете расходиться, — вместо ответа нахмурившемуся племяннику Цзян Чэн обратился к остальным ученикам. — Вэнь Юань, Цзинь Лин, на вас зал. Я отойду, у меня появились неотложные дела.

Если у Вэнь Юаня и были вопросы, то он предпочел оставить их при себе. Цзинь Лин подобным благоразумием не отличался, но Вэнь Юань — благослови Небожители его чувствительность к обстановке, явно доставшуюся от двоюродного дяди, — вовремя схватил его за рукав ученической тренировочной формы, дернув на себя и заставив вместе со всеми склониться в уважительном прощальном поклоне. «Благодарим шифу за урок», которое сказали все остальные ученики, Цзян Чэн от него не дождался, вместо этого получив пристальный взгляд золотисто-карих глаз, но ждать чего-то подобного от этого паршивца, когда он был намерен получить свое — и желательно сейчас же, — было подобно ожиданию помилования, когда лезвию гильотины оставался миллиметр до твоей шеи. Цзян Чэн слишком хорошо знал племянника. Сам же ведь и вырастил.

Резко распахнутые двери перепугали слуг до седых волос и домоуправляющую до приступов икоты, но не успел Цзян Чэн спросить, где разместили неожиданных гостей, как быстро очнувшаяся старушка, уже давно привыкшая к его характеру, унаследованному от матери, объяснила, что маршал и его сопровождающая ожидают хозяина в главном зале. Цзян Чэн кивком поблагодарил ее и, не став отдавать и так известные ей распоряжения относительно успокоения разбушевавшихся слуг, быстро скрылся в указанном направлении. Переодеваться он посчитал излишним: если его требовали настолько срочно, что даже не вняли словам, что он занят в зале и в это время не примет даже спустившихся с небес Небожителей, то, значит, согласятся потерпеть и не официальную форму одежды.

Хотя какая официальная форма одежды? Он уже давно не рейнджер.

Цзян Чэн усмехнулся, поправляя ворот тренировочного ханьфу. Тем более потерпят. Сейчас он уже совершенно не был обязан следовать регламенту.

От тренировочного зала до главного вел довольно длинный извилистый коридор: школа боевых искусств «Пристань Лотоса», пусть и была формально соединена с домом семьи Цзян, которая заведовала ею многие поколения, находилась от него на достаточно большом расстоянии, чтобы шум от тренировок не мешал не участвующим в них домочадцам. Раньше Цзян Чэн пользовался им редко — на самом деле, только если шел сильный ливень: он и его старший сводный(3) брат любили перебегать от главных дверей до зала по улице, нередко по траве, сняв обувь и отрабатывая на бегу какие-нибудь приемы, пока следовавшая за ними по дорожке старшая сестра Цзян Чэна тихонько посмеивалась в ладонь на шутливые перебранки. Даже зимой они не пренебрегали этой маленькой традицией, только разве что обувь не снимали — бегать по снегу босиком оба признавали тем еще удовольствием, особенно после того, как однажды брат, еще мальчишкой, только-только освоившись после смерти родителей и пребывания в детдоме, радостно устроил забег по свежевыпавшим сугробам и слег с лихорадкой.

Даже после случившегося Цзян Чэн не перестал пренебрегать этим коридором. Но сегодня из-за слуг, которые, в отличие от хозяина, использовали именно его, все же им воспользовался.

Раздражение ушло, но радоваться Цзян Чэн не спешил — на смену ему пришла черная ярость, застилавшая взгляд почти беспросветной пеленой. Былая ненависть к человеку, который когда-то был для него дороже всего мира, уже давно улеглась, оставив после себя лишь затхлую боль и фантомный привкус горечи на языке, но испытывать почти животное бешенство от вмиг замелькавших перед глазами образов он так и не перестал. Хорошо, что украшенный вырезанными в дереве лотосами проход показался за поворотом, — погрузиться в болото воспоминаний Цзян Чэн не успел, тут же успокаиваясь и надевая на лицо максимально нейтральное выражение.

— Маршал Цзюнь, — спокойно проговорил он в качестве приветствия, распахнув двери главного зала так же резко, как до того тренировочного, и окинул взглядом моментально обернувшуюся в его сторону фигуру, затянутую в военную форму Тихоокеанского Оборонного Корпуса. Стоящая рядом с Цзюнь У женщина слегка вздрогнула, но своему спокойствию больше ничем не изменила — не с ее лучшим другом впечатляться подобным проявлением раздражения. Генерал Пэй был куда более эмоциональным. — Полковник Лин. Не буду врать — встрече я совершенно не рад и чай предлагать не собираюсь.

— Вы все так же неприветливы, лейтенант Цзян, — ничуть не смутился растянувший губы в нейтральной вежливой улыбке Цзюнь У. В отличие от него Лин Вэнь(4) недовольно нахмурилась, но промолчала: пусть лично знакомы они не были, но одну из трех главных подчиненных маршала в гонконгском шаттердоме в лицо знали все, как и нелюдимый и жесткий характер одного из лучших пилотов егерей в Китае. Бывшего одного из лучших пилотов егерей.

К этим огромным машинам убийств кайдзю Цзян Чэн зарекся подходить после Гонконгского Инцидента. Ему по горло хватило этой войны: в ней и так захлебнулась вся его семья, от которой остался лишь осиротевший в восемь лет племянник. Если Цзинь Лин лишится еще и дяди, то присмотреть за ним будет некому. Такой участи Цзян Чэн ему совершенно не желал.

Заскребшуюся на краю сознания мысль он мысленно раздавил многотонным прессом.

— Я больше не лейтенант, маршал Цзюнь, — Цзян Чэн закрыл за собой двери, проходя в зал и не позволяя чересчур любопытным слугам слишком явно совать нос не в свое дело. — Чему я обязан за лицезрение ваших лиц на пороге своего дома?

Вежливая улыбка Цзюнь У дрогнула и медленно сползла с лица, и тут же стала видна вся степень его усталости: внешний вид его был как всегда опрятен, одет он был чуть ли не с иголочки, поэтому Цзян Чэн не сразу увидел темные круги под глазами и общую бледность, свидетельствующие о продолжительном недосыпе и не менее продолжительных волнениях. Лин Вэнь выглядела ничуть не лучше — такая же бледная и с даже более темными мешками, с подрагивающими руками, которыми она с силой прижимала к себе планшет, тем самым пытаясь скрыть позорную для человека ее звания и положения дрожь.

Это что же такое случилось, что двое людей, уважаемых в правительстве не только Китая, выглядели столь плачевно, да еще и лично пришли к нему? Насколько Цзян Чэн помнил, Цзюнь У и Лин Вэнь вне зависимости от ситуации выглядели настолько спокойными и собранными, что казалось, их не заденет даже взрыв атомной бомбы. Крепость их невозмутимости не поколебали ни Гонконгский Инцидент, ни последующий за ним скандал, после которого Цзян Чэн покинул ряды Тихоокеанского Оборонного Корпуса, тем самым оставив гонконгский шаттердом без одного из двух самых лучших егерей на тот момент — по сути, сбросив всю защиту береговой линии и только возводимой стены на зеленых новичков, ни разу не ходивших на кайдзю, и единственный способный хоть на что-то экипаж братьев Лань.

Цзян Чэн предполагал, что виной тому могла стать смерть близкого для них человека, но прошло достаточно много времени, чтобы они оклемались: полковник Ши Уду погиб три года назад при нападении кайдзю на портовый город Сяньлэ на южном побережье Китая, да и Цзюнь У, Лин Вэнь и генерал Пэй Мин, насколько с ними Цзян Чэн был знаком из некоторых личных встреч и слухов, не стали бы настолько долго носить траур. Не в условиях все больше ожесточающейся войны с огромными инопланетными монстрами.

— Это долгий разговор, лей… господин Цзян, — исправился Цзюнь У, быстро заметив недобрый блеск в фиолетовых глазах Цзян Чэна. Еще одна странность — Цзюнь У почти никогда не шел на уступки, просто-напросто игнорируя то, что ему не нравилось, и продолжая делать так, как сам считал нужным. Но сейчас он легко согласился не называть Цзян Чэна по званию, поняв, что приписывание его к Тихоокеанскому Оборонному Корпусу по старой памяти ничем хорошим не закончится. — У Вас есть место, где можно все спокойно обсудить?

***

— То есть погодите, — обманчиво спокойным тоном проговорил Цзян Чэн спустя минуту молчания, последовавшую после окончания монолога Цзюнь У. — Если сократить Вашу речь, маршал, получается, что Вам нужны пилоты, которые не сдохнут в первой же высадке и не угробят следом за собой егеря, охраняемую территорию и все, что будет ее окружать.

То, что он пребывал на грани, чтобы сорваться и тривиально послать бывшего начальника, ясно говорил палец, отбивающий подозрительно ровный ритм о деревянную столешницу. Снаружи мужчина оставался почти невозмутимым, лишь хмурился, но подобное выражение лица для него было самым обычным. Внутри же у Цзян Чэна разверзался еще один Разлом с личными кайдзю.

Он не просто ненавидел вспоминать о том, что когда-то сам пилотировал одного из лучших егерей третьей серии и был на слуху чуть ли не у всего мира за то, что благодаря ему кайдзю дважды не смогли разрушить только начавшие тогда строиться Стены Жизни в Анкоридже(5) и Гонконге. Он ненавидел все, что имело отношение к кайдзю, егерям и Тихоокеанскому Оборонному Корпусу в любом их проявлении. В его доме стоял жесткий запрет на любые темы, которые могли бы затронуть разворачивающуюся войну, поэтому даже Цзинь Лин, который узнавал от своих друзей о происходящем в мире, приходя от них домой, никогда не обсуждал это с дядей, оставляя свои мысли исключительно для Вэнь Юаня и Лань Цзинъи. После истории, когда Цзян Чэн едва не наорал на него за вопрос о братьях Лань, однофамильцах одноклассника Цзинь Лина, тот зарекся даже включать телевизор, когда дядя рядом, — не дай Небожители, будет очередной репортаж с рейнджерами или о том, что на этот раз разрушили кайдзю.

Съедало Цзян Чэна какое-то параноидальное желание оградить племянника хотя бы со своей стороны от того, что когда-то забрало у него родителей, поэтому при Цзинь Лине он строго контролировал свою речь, речь слуг и все источники информации, не позволяя даже в отдалении звучать словам «егерь» и «кайдзю». Не то чтобы самому племяннику это было нужно, и Цзинь Лин спорил с ним на эту тему до сорванных голосов у обоих последние пару лет, но своего решения Цзян Чэн так и не изменил. Наверное, боялся. Чего — прекрасно знал, но отказывался это признавать.

— Следите за языком, лейтенант Цзян, — Лин Вэнь нахмурилась, крепче стискивая несчастный планшет, и вперила в него неодобрительный взгляд.

Цзян Чэн оскалился.

— Я в отставке, полковник Лин, — почти прорычал он напоминание, с удовольствием отметив, как Лин Вэнь непроизвольно отклонилась назад, вжимаясь в спинку стула. — Не заставляйте меня повторять несколько раз.

— Банальная вежливость, лейтенант.

— Это вы явились к моему порогу, — оскал стал шире, отбивающий ритм палец замер и чуть скребнул по гладкому дереву, — и это вы завуалированно требуете, чтобы я вернулся в кабину егеря. Не я, прошу заметить, полковник Лин. Так что не вам здесь выставлять мне какие-либо условия.

Цзюнь У поморщился, будто Цзян Чэн раскрыл какую-то мерзкую подробность его биографии, которую он на протяжении десятилетий успешно скрывал, и теперь веселится, наблюдая за его попытками выйти сухим из воды. Впрочем, справедливости ради, то, что сказал Цзян Чэн, для него было не менее плохо — ведь он, если Цзян Чэн правильно понял, для своего бывшего начальника являлся чуть ли не последней надеждой.

— Вроде бы пять лет назад я выразился достаточно ясно, — Цзян Чэн откинулся на спинку стула, закинув ногу на ногу и сложив руки на груди. Угрожающий оскал с его лица пропал, вернув место привычному хмурому выражению. — Но, если хотите, могу повторить: «Хватит с меня и кайдзю, и егерей. Слышать больше не желаю ни о чем, что хоть как-то связано с Тихоокеанским Оборонным Корпусом».

— Господин Цзян, — Цзюнь У тяжело вздохнул и переплел пальцы перед лицом, положив на них подбородок. — Поверьте, я принимаю и уважаю Ваше решение. Будь моя воля, я бы не пришел к Вам с предложением вновь стать рейнджером. Но в сложившейся ситуации у меня нет иного выбора, кроме как просить Вас о помощи.

Цзян Чэн поморщился так, будто ему в рот резко запихнули очищенный лимон и заставили сжать челюсть. Он, может, и понимал Цзюнь У в его стремлении повысить эффективность Тихоокеанского Оборонного Корпуса, особенно учитывая, что от повышения этой эффективности зависела жизнь всего мира, и даже соглашался с ним, но данная себе клятва — в первую очередь быть рядом с племянником — не давала ему высказать это вслух.

— Вы ведь следите за новостями? — Цзюнь У чуть склонил голову вбок, вперив взгляд прищуренных глаз в напряженное лицо собеседника. — Только не говорите, что нет, все равно не поверю, — Цзян Чэн молча прищурился в ответ, не подтверждая и не опровергая сказанное.

Цзюнь У действительно неплохо его знал: как маршал, он имел хотя бы мало-мальское представление обо всех рейнджерах в Корпусе, но больше всего, разумеется, знал о тех, кто отличился, как было с Цзян Чэном и его братом, имена которых в свое время прогремели на весь мир. Именно Цзюнь У в свое время предложил им пилотировать нового егеря, только-только покинувшего место под ласковым крылышком инженеров-разработчиков, именно Цзюнь У первым поздравил их с успешной обороной Стены Жизни в Анкоридже и вручил новые погоны — тогда их повысили от старшин сразу до младших лейтенантов(6).

Именно Цзюнь У дал им миссии по защите Стен, одна из которых принесла Цзян Чэну мировую славу, а вторая отобрала все, и именно Цзюнь У в лицо орал Цзян Чэн пять лет назад, когда швырнул уже лейтенантские погоны маршалу на стол вместе с заявлением об отставке.

— Вы же знаете об Инциденте Сяньлэ? — продолжил Цзюнь У. Цзян Чэн понимал, что он хочет к чему-то подвести, но не понимал, почему нельзя сказать это прямо и обязательно растягивать неприятный диалог.

Не то чтобы Цзян Чэн совсем не следил за тем, что происходит в мире. Он следил за мировой ареной по-другому — краем глаза по новостям в интернете.

Именно так он и узнал о гибели Ши Уду и только потом — тогда Цзинь Лина не было дома, он ушел на ночевку к друзьям, поэтому Цзян Чэн и позволил себе включить телевизор, — увидел репортаж с участием Пэй Мина. Он сухо рассказал о погибшем, но комментировать состояние его младшего брата, бывшего сопилотом Ши Уду, состояние пилотов второго егеря, с которым почивший полковник был отправлен на защиту Сяньлэ, и провал задания, за который заплатили уничтожением пусть и не очень большого, но все же города, — напрочь отказался, отговорившись согласованным с правительством распоряжением маршала о неразглашении военной тайны, которую представляло собой случившиеся.

— Только то, что рассказал прессе генерал Пэй, — Цзян Чэн дернул щекой. — Откуда мне знать больше, маршал.

— От меня, — тяжело уронил Цзюнь У, заставив Цзян Чэна замереть на своем стуле. — Тогда, три года назад, полковник Ши Уду, лейтенант Ши Цинсюань, лейтенант Се Лянь и младший лейтенант Фэн Синь провалили задание вовсе не из-за своей некомпетентности. Те два года, что Вы отсутствовали, господин Цзян, они заменяли основные силы гонконгского шаттердома, потому что после того случая братья Лань больше не могли войти в дрифт, и, прошу заметить, заменяли весьма успешно. Вы наверняка и сами знаете, — разумеется, Цзян Чэн слышал об успехах молодых пилотов новых егерей — подумать только, для него его егерь третьей серии был новейшим, а те ребята пилотировали четвертую, — но отвечать посчитал лишним. Цзюнь У в этом совершенно не нуждался. — Три года назад Сяньлэ было уничтожено потому, что из Разлома одновременно вышли два кайдзю.

— Два? — Цзян Чэн от удивления даже выпрямился, поставив обе ноги на пол.

— Два, господин Цзян, — Цзюнь У твердо встретил его недоверчивый взгляд. — Два крупных кайдзю третьей категории, с которыми не смогли справиться два егеря четвертой серии, пилотируемых отнюдь не новичками, а уже достаточно опытными рейнджерами, у каждого из которых за спиной было несколько успешных заданий.

— И это было только начало? — вот оно что, вдруг догадался Цзян Чэн. Вот и причина, по которой Цзюнь У и Лин Вэнь выглядели так плохо и по которой егеря с рейнджерами гибли с аномальной скоростью, не позволяющей техникам восстанавливать остатки машин и поставлять Тихоокеанскому Оборонному Корпусу новые.

Вот и причина, по которой им нужны более опытные рейнджеры, способные продержаться дольше одной высадки.

Цзюнь У кивнул и с силой сжал переносицу пальцами.

— Наша исследовательская группа не отрицает того, что очень скоро возможно и тройное явление, — он устало выдохнул. — Не так давно мы отбивали атаку двух кайдзю четвертой категории. С трудом справился егерь пятой серии, с которым в паре вышли на Нефрите подполковник Лань и старший полковник Не.

— Показательно, — пробормотал Цзян Чэн себе под нос, мыслями пребывая где-то не здесь.

То, что сказал маршал, действительно было показательно. Цзян Чэн водил личное знакомство с обоими упомянутыми рейнджерами: с подполковником Лань Сичэнем сначала из-за его младшего брата Лань Ванцзи, с которым Цзян Чэн со своим братом учились на одном потоке в Академии Егерей, а потом из-за того, что они оба жили в одном шаттердоме через комнату, — и именно с ним Цзян Чэн был на том самом злополучном задании, которое стало для него последним; со старшим полковником Не Минцзюэ Цзян Чэн познакомился из-за того, что его младший брат, Не Хуайсан, был одним из техников, прикрепленных к егерю Цзян Чэна и его брата. Не Минцзюэ часто приходил его навестить — точнее, отвесить воспитательные подзатыльники, но подобное уточнение никто вслух не говорил. И они оба были достаточно опытными, чтобы считаться едва ли не лучшими пилотами егерей после одного из пилотов Ледяной осени*, которому первым в истории удалось пилотировать егеря в одиночку без дрифт-партнера.

— Именно, господин Цзян, — вернул его в реальность Цзюнь У. — Теперь Вы понимаете, что у меня действительно нет выбора, кроме как просить Вас вернуться в кабину егеря?

Цзян Чэн промолчал, поджав губы. Он понял это и без рассказа про первое явление сразу двух кайдзю, но это не значило, что даже с этим знанием он будет готов вновь оказаться в месте, которое забрало у него сестру и ее мужа. Которое следом забрало у него и брата.

Безымянный палец неприятно зачесался.

— Господин Цзян, — Цзюнь У положил все еще сцепленные в замок ладони на стол, чтобы Цзян Чэн мог видеть его лицо и серьезное — и в чем-то отчаянно-решительное — выражение на нем, — за три года я сделал все возможное, чтобы в гонконгском шаттердоме оказалось как можно больше рейнджеров и егерей. Но кайдзю задавили все мои старания на корню, оставив в моем распоряжении лишь два с половиной способных хоть на что-то экипажа, один из которых экипаж Нефрита, а второй — экипаж новичков, которые по счастливой случайности не погибли на первом же задании. Половину представляют собой младшие лейтенанты** Се и Ши, и Вы, как никто другой, должны прекрасно понимать, что это значит, — это значит: либо никто не согласится быть их дрифт-партнерами — или даже не сможет, — либо им ничего не доверят даже под ответственность самого маршала. Не то чтобы Цзян Чэн сам с любым из этих вариантов сталкивался, но он хорошо знал того, кто мог столкнуться с первым. — Миру грозит уничтожение. Поэтому я спрошу еще раз, лейтенант Цзян: Вы предпочтете отсидеться за Стеной Жизни, которая никого не спасет, или попытаться защитить своего племянника?

***

Для своего возраста взгляд у Цзинь Лина был удивительно тяжелым, и Цзян Чэну на мгновение стало даже неуютно.

— Цзюцзю, — в противовес своему суровому внешнему виду племянник цеплялся за рукав его толстовки с отчаянием новорожденного котенка, которого пытаются оторвать от его матери, — Чэн-цзю, — тонкие брови заломились, и на золотисто-карих глазах выступили маленькие капельки слез. Цзинь Лин схватился уже за его руку своей свободной, чуть ли не обнимая ее, и Цзян Чэн почти открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что он никуда не едет. Племянник никогда не звал его так… ласково, по имени, и никогда не позволял себе лишних тактильных контактов, привыкнув, что дядя не любит, когда его трогают.

Цзян Чэн тяжело вздохнул и непривычно мягко положил ладонь на растрепанную макушку, легко поглаживая. Цзинь Лин, расценив это как разрешение, влетел в него, умудрившись сделать это даже с такого ничтожного расстояния, которое было между ними, и крепко обнял, обвив руками за пояс.

Будто боялся, что, отпустив сейчас, больше не увидит никогда.

Неприятно по памяти резануло воспоминание, как точно так же маленький Цзинь Лин обнимал родителей перед каждым заданием. И как обнимал их перед тем злополучным, после которого Цзинь Цзысюань и Цзян Яньли не вернулись.

Цзян Чэн судорожно вздохнул, будто снова услышав панические крики по внутренней связи егерей, и крепко прижал племянника к груди, не обращая внимания на неудобство из-за болтающейся на плече сумки.

— Пообещай мне, — горячечно зашептал Цзинь Лин, — нет, поклянись мне, — он резко поднял голову и заглянул Цзян Чэну в глаза, — что вернешься, Чэн-цзю. Поклянись.

— Клянусь, — Цзян Чэн невесомо поцеловал его в макушку. — Я обязательно вернусь, А-Лин.

— И ты проведешь со мной все выходные, — Цзинь Лин всхлипнул.

— И я проведу с тобой все выходные. Как ты захочешь, — Цзян Чэн чуть улыбнулся.

Он сам не очень верил, что сможет вернуться, если даже более опытные пилоты с трудом справлялись. Но Цзюнь У ударил по больному месту: Цзян Чэн действительно готов был сделать все, чтобы защитить племянника. И если это значило поддаться безумному плану маршала и с немалой вероятностью лишиться жизни, но при этом Цзинь Лин навсегда останется в безопасности в мире без кайдзю, то Цзян Чэн готов был вновь зайти в кабину егеря и позволить кому-то залезть себе в голову.

— Тебе лучше не обманывать меня, — Цзинь Лин все же не смог сдержаться, и слезы покатились по бледному лицу.

Цзян Чэн не нашел в себе сил сказать, что и не собирался. Потому что он уже это сделал.

Он поклялся в том, в чем уверен совсем не был.

— Хороший мальчик, — вместо этого сказал он в макушку Цзинь Лина, напоследок крепче стиснув его в объятиях. — Пожалуйста, присмотрите за ним, — обратился он к стоящим на пороге Вэнь Юаню и его бабушке.

Вэнь Юань уверенно кивнул, с тоской посмотрев на учителя, и, подойдя ближе, мягко положил ладони на плечи Цзинь Лина. Этим он удержал друга от того, чтобы дернуться вслед за резко развернувшимся и направившимся к маршалу Цзян Чэном.

Цзян Чэн предпочел тешить себя надеждой, что не попрощались они потому, что еще увидятся.

— Вы обещали мне, что присмотрите за ним, — напомнил Цзян Чэн Цзюнь У прежде, чем сесть в машину. Он с силой стиснул дверь, мрачно взглянув на вновь ставшего таковым начальника, и взглядом рассказал, что даже из Преисподней сможет выбраться, если Цзюнь У не исполнит того, что сказал.

— Если с Вами что-то случится, лейтенант Цзян, — понимающе кивнул Цзюнь У, — Сяо Цзинь не останется один.

Цзян Чэн удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза и наконец сел на заднее сидение, захлопывая дверь.  


Примечания:  
1\. 小 [xiǎo] — приставка к фамилии, означает «младший». так обращаются к младшему по возрасту или должности.  
2\. 舅舅 [jiùjiu] — дядя со стороны матери/брат матери.  
3\. считаю своим моральным долгом объяснить, что «сводный» всегда имеется в виду, что упомянутый человеку говорящему не родственник. в данном случае брат — это приемный сын родителей цзян чэна. в контексте родства употребляется «единоутробный» (если одна мать) и «единокровный» (если один отец). ну так. на всякий случай и для общего развития.  
4\. вообще, линвэнь пишется слитно и это титул. ее зовут наньгун цзе. но тут ради привычки и большего удобства в угоду реализму (в современном китае фамилий в два иероглифа нет) я использовал титул в качестве имени. не повторяйте подобное в работах по канону.  
5\. для незнакомых с рубежом (потому что география тут вряд ли поможет, я впервые услышал об этом городе как раз из фильма): анкоридж — город в сша, расположенный в южной части штата аляска.  
6\. от старшин до младших лейтенантов — то есть перескочив одно звание (главный старшина).  
* — если тут есть люди, которые, как я, копались в иероглифистике, то они поймут, о ком речь.  
** — если что, это не ошибка.


	2. 2. путь реки. силуэт на берегу.

Когда военный вертолет опустился на бетон посадочной площадки шаттердома, дождь вовсю барабанил по стальной крыше и земле, обещая своими каплями пробить не то что жалкую ткань зонтов, но и все, чему — и кому — не посчастливиться под него попасть.

Цзян Чэн из окна наблюдал за тем, как суетятся закутанные в плотные черные дождевики люди: кто-то быстро и оперативно расчищал место посадки от себя и сослуживцев, кто-то бегал возле еще одного вертолета, но уже грузового — судя по огромным ящикам, которые сгружали на не менее огромные погрузчики, это были запчасти егерей, — а кто-то помогал тащить светящиеся желтым колбы с останками кайдзю. Этих бедолаг Цзян Чэну стало даже немного жаль, потому что они явно не хотели трогать невероятно дорогое оборудование и попадаться на глаза одной из фигур в дождевике — той из двух, что была повыше, — прячась от нее как раз за этим самым оборудованием. Человек, который скрывался под капюшоном, явно пугал их, и Цзян Чэну стало интересно, кто это был. Чтобы напугать работников шаттердома до почти панической трясучки, личность эта, несомненно, должна быть весьма выдающейся. В каком из смыслов — тоже было весьма интересно.

Не в дождевике на посадочной площадке был всего один человек. Он же протянул Цзян Чэну его уже любезно раскрытый зонт, когда тот вышел из кабины вертолета, и он же был единственным, кого Цзян Чэн был даже самую малость рад видеть.

— Подполковник Шэнь, — Цзян Чэн легко поклонился в знак уважения.

Собеседник улыбнулся и тоже склонил голову в приветствии.

— Лейтенант Цзян. Рад вновь Вас видеть.

— Взаимно.

За прошедшие пять лет Шэнь Цинцю практически не изменился — разве что седины на висках стало чуть больше, не иначе как от волнений за своих подопечных. Даже неизменный веер с нарисованными на нем ростками бамбука остался при нем, как обычно, когда не было возможности прикрыть им нижнюю половину лица, заткнутый за пояс форменного кителя.

Подполковника Шэнь Цинцю Цзян Чэн знал еще с тех времен, когда его, его брата, Цзинь Цзысюаня и Лань Ванцзи только-только выпустили из Академии Егерей в конце весны две тысячи семнадцатого: вчерашних курсантов на той же самой посадочной площадке, на которой Цзян Чэн стоял сейчас, встретил вежливо улыбающийся мужчина с проседью в каштановых волосах и показал им шаттердом, акцентируя внимание на местах, где его чаще всего можно было найти, — чтобы они, если что-то потребуется, могли спокойно к нему обратиться. Он также никогда не отказывал в помощи, насколько Цзян Чэн помнил. Шэнь Цинцю хотя бы немного лично общался с каждым рейнджером, который тут жил, и лично присутствовал, пусть и не был обязан*, в командном центре при каждой высадке, проводимой в гонконгском шаттердоме, который был вверен ему под командование и патронаж после того, как выяснилось, что сам он быть рейнджером больше не может. Шэнь Цинцю был четвертым и неофициальным личным подчиненным маршала, потому что сам он держался независимо от остальной тройки и вне рабочих моментов, касающихся гонконгского шаттердома, с Цзюнь У, в отличие от них, не пересекался, но к его советам и мнению всегда прислушивались. Именно с его подачи восемь лет назад Цзинь Цзысюаня не отправили «собирать пыль» в запас, а помогли ему, с его низким ХШП-показателем(1) и проблемным характером, подобрать дрифт-совместимого партнера. Единственного возможного, которым оказалась сестра Цзян Чэна и жена Цзинь Цзысюаня, Цзян Яньли.

Цзян Яньли мало того, что, как и братья, с раннего детства проводила свободное время в тренировочном зале, еще и училась в той же военной академии, что и Цзян Чэн, их брат и Цзинь Цзысюань, но на три курса старше. Таково было желание их матери, Юй Цзыюань, которая настояла, что все ее дети, вне зависимости от пола, обязаны в ней отучиться, и этому желанию женщины, которая даже ради семьи не ушла в отставку, перечить не посмел и ее муж, сам военный с не самым низким званием. Поэтому Цзян Яньли почти не уступала младшим братьям и мужу в боевой подготовке.

Цзюнь У, понаблюдав за спаррингом молодых супругов Цзинь, согласился на риск провести единственный пробный дрифт под ответственность Шэнь Цинцю и самих Цзинь Цзысюаня и Цзян Яньли, заверявших, что она благодаря супругу имела хорошее представление об устройстве егерей. Если у них получится войти в устойчивый дрифт — они станут пилотами одного из новейших тогда егерей третьей серии с обновленной системой нейро-управления (но сначала, разумеется, Цзян Яньли пройдет пусть и ускоренный, но курс подготовки рейнджеров, который ее братья и супруг проходили в Академии), если нет — оба вернутся домой вместе с пятилетним сыном.

Согласился маршал на эту авантюру больше потому, что терять такого пилота, как Цзинь Цзысюань, было бы действительно большим упущением: несмотря на заносчивый характер, «павлин» — как окрестил его брат Цзян Чэна еще в годы обучения в школе, которую все четверо разделили первой в череде последовавших потом военных учреждений, — обладал хорошими боевыми навыками и совсем немного отставал в счете в симуляторе от Лань Ванцзи, который в этом негласном соревновании между молодыми будущими рейнджерами занимал второе место за братом Цзян Чэна. Но, в противовес хорошим навыкам и счету в симуляторе, у Цзинь Цзысюаня был просто отвратительный ХШП-показатель и абсолютное недоверие к посторонним, которые не позволяли ему хоть с кем-то войти в устойчивый дрифт, и это было проблемой, пока Цзян Яньли сама не предложила свою кандидатуру.

Сначала все были категорически против, но семейная настойчивость и несокрушимые аргументы, о которых само командование также было хорошо осведомлено, помогли ей занять место среди рейнджеров. Не последнюю роль в этом, конечно, сыграли и слова Шэнь Цинцю, готового пойти на призыв в Тихоокеанский Оборонный Корпус не обученной специально Цзян Яньли и содержание в шаттердоме маленького ребенка, и Цзян Чэн не знал — ему благодарить за такой искренний патронаж или наоборот ненавидеть за то, что в каком-то смысле из-за этого самого патронажа Цзинь Лин и остался без родителей.

В любом случае это не отменяло того, что Шэнь Цинцю любили все рейнджеры поголовно. Он всегда после каждой высадки, проводимой на подконтрольной гонконгскому шаттердому территории, встречал каждого, подхватывая под руку, если напряжение на нервную систему было слишком сильным и пилоты буквально валились с ног, навещал в лазарете, садился за общий стол какого-нибудь из экипажей, спрашивал об успехах и участвовал в тренировках, выступая в роли тренера, — но ни с кем не устраивая спаррингов, кроме младшей сестры своего жениха, — и к нему всегда можно было подойти с вопросом и получить необходимый ответ, если он мог его дать. Шэнь Цинцю был выдающейся личностью, пережившей многое, и после этого самого «многого» отдающий всего себя единственному, в чем видел смысл жизни.

Шэнь Цинцю был единственным человеком в этом месте, который мог понять Цзян Чэна. Потому что Шэнь Цинцю, как и Цзян Чэн, из-за егерей потерял все. Только если у Цзян Чэна еще осталась семья в лице племянника, то у Шэнь Цинцю из близких остались только та самая младшая сестра жениха, Лю Минъянь, и лучший друг — Шан Цинхуа, техник обоих егерей, которых когда-то пилотировал Шэнь Цинцю. Сначала с женихом, а потом и с приемным сыном.

Которые оба погибли еще до того, как Цзян Чэн появился в шаттердоме.

— Подполковник Шэнь лично подобрал кандидатов в Ваши сопилоты, лейтенант Цзян, — заметил Цзюнь У, с благодарным кивком принимая второй зонт из рук Шэнь Цинцю и раскрывая его над собой и Лин Вэнь, и направился к открытым дверям. Шэнь Цинцю пропустил Цзян Чэна перед собой и замкнул короткую процессию из четырех человек.

В те же двери мимо них напуганные бедолаги, которых Цзян Чэн видел еще из окна вертолета, с максимально возможной скоростью ввезли колбы с останками кайдзю. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать, что они бежали от человека, который поручил им транспортировку, чем действительно занимались именно ей. Шэнь Цинцю проводил их полным сочувствия взглядом — видимо, был лично знаком с тем, от кого пытались спастись транспортировщики, и понимал причины их бегства. Цзян Чэну стало еще интереснее.

— Подождите! — громкий вскрик заставил Цзюнь У притормозить перед тем, как нажать кнопку основного этажа, на котором располагались егеря, и впустить еще двоих людей в лифт. — Спасибо, маршал.

— Не стоит, доктор Цзинь.

Шэнь Цинцю забрал у всех зонты и передал их стоящему возле аппаратуры мужчине в военной форме, чтобы потом не таскать самому. Он, как и Цзюнь У, явно заметил, но оставил без внимания то, как Цзян Чэн дернул плечом и неприязненным взглядом окинул меньшего ростом человека, который сноровисто стягивал с себя мокрый дождевик.

Когда человек поднял взгляд, его глаза удивленно расширились в удивлении, а сам он издал пораженное «о».

— Лейтенант Цзян, — он приветственно поклонился, продолжая сверлить его шокированным взглядом, и, не глядя, машинально принял дождевик своего товарища, который тот просто пихнул ему в руки, не заботясь о том, чтобы не намочить чужую одежду.

— Цзинь Гуанъяо, — Цзян Чэн с трудом остановил себя от того, чтобы поморщиться. Несмотря на то, что между ним и младшим единокровным братом Цзинь Цзысюаня не было никакой вражды — даже по сути никаких взаимоотношений не было, они и пересекались лишь пару раз, когда Цзинь Гуанъяо вместе с отцом навещал брата и племянника в шаттердоме, — никакой приязни к нему Цзян Чэн не испытывал. Наоборот, Цзинь Гуанъяо отчего-то вызывал у него острое желание отодвинуться подальше и желательно вообще убрать его из поля своего зрения. Когда он сказал об этом Цзинь Цзысюаню, тот вздохнул с облегчением, что не единственный не испытывает к брату расположения, которое тот, кажется, был способен вызывать у любого.

— С доктором Цзинь Вы уже знакомы, — Цзюнь У кивнул на второго человека. — А это доктор Бай Усян. Они представляют собой нашу исследовательскую группу, о которой я упоминал.

Цзян Чэн дернул плечом еще раз, но почти сразу подавил вспышку застарелого гнева. «Усян». Не «Усянь».

Доктор Бай Усян представлял собой не очень высокого — ниже Цзян Чэна, но все равно кажущегося едва ли не великаном на фоне совсем маленького Цзинь Гуанъяо — худого молодого — кажется? — мужчину, определить даже примерный возраст которого Цзян Чэн, тем не менее, затруднялся из-за надетой на лицо медицинской маски. Он раздраженно щурил глаза, смотря в пол даже тогда, когда его представили, — не нравился яркий свет ламп в лифте? — и отбивал об телегу, на которой были закреплены колбы, носком ботинка мелкий ритм, пока Цзинь Гуанъяо пытался что-то втолковать ему тихим голосом. За все время поездки Бай Усян не произнес ни слова, но Цзинь Гуанъяо, кажется, воспринимал молчание товарища как должное и спокойно продолжал говорить, будто и не его иногда препарировали раздраженным взглядом. На Цзян Чэна Бай Усян внимания обратил ровно столько, сколько обычно обращают на пыль на верху шкафа — даже не взглянул, только сложил руки на груди при звуке своего имени.

Спустя минуту с небольшим лифт замер, двери медленно раскрылись, и перед Цзян Чэном во всей своей мощной красоте предстал шаттердом — гудящий двигателями огромных машин, перевозящих егерей в их ниши, не замолкающий, насколько он помнил, даже ночью, словно большой город, которым в каком-то смысле и являлся, мельтешащий лицами техников, перевозчиков-грузчиков и прочего персонала, которые не запоминались, если только не были твоей личной командой — и даже тогда не всегда, — и наполненный запахами горячего металла и смазочного масла. Самый настоящий гигантский мегаполис для гигантских машин убийств таких же гигантских чудовищ.

Цзян Чэн совершенно не скучал по этой особенной атмосфере, но на небольшую ностальгию его все же пробило.

— Лейтенант Цзян, — Цзюнь У в пригласительном жесте указал на распахнутые двери и вышел первым, возобновляя строй, которым они заходили в шаттердом. Цзинь Гуанъяо и Бай Усян остались в лифте — под их лабораторию, видимо, отвели расположенные на нижних уровнях служебные помещения.

Цзян Чэн сухо сглотнул и пошел следом за Цзюнь У, не оборачиваясь на поддерживающий взгляд Шэнь Цинцю. Не нужна ему поддержка. Он не собирался ни с чем справляться, кроме задачи вернуться в свой дом к племяннику живым и по возможности достаточно целым, чтобы провести с гиперактивным подростком все заслуженно полученные выходные.

Пусть это место напоминает ему о гибели сестры и Цзинь Цзысюаня, неприятно вгрызаясь в мозг, пусть это место напоминает ему о сводном брате, которого он потерял сразу же следом, — напоминает об их общем триумфе после каждой высадки в целом и возвращения из анкориджского шаттердома в частности, напоминает о восторге, который они испытывали от мысли, что пилотируют что-то настолько огромное, как егерь, напоминает о том чувстве единения, которое дарил им дрифт. Пусть. Цзян Чэну не нужно с этим справляться. Он это пережил.

Или старательно убеждал себя в этом.

Резкий звук гудка вырвал его из своих мыслей. На возмущенный взгляд перевозчика Цзян Чэн отреагировал своим ледяным, заставшим мужчину струхнуть и, отведя глаза, поехать себе тихонько дальше. Он наверняка зарекся связываться с хмурым гостем маршала. Не то чтобы Цзян Чэн был против.

С персоналом и даже обслуживающей их с братом егеря командой общался всегда исключительно брат. Цзян Чэн, не умеющий заводить ни с кем дружеских отношений и не любящий шум, вспыльчивый и требовательный, с резкими словами, часто попадающими по больному, и угрюмой молчаливостью, которая многих вводила в ступор, помимо семьи смог подружиться лишь с главным техником, Не Хуайсаном. В то время как брат знал всех и каждого — и не только из своей команды — по именам, чуть ли не всю их историю до шаттердома и всю их семью, которая осталась на гражданке, умел поддержать любой разговор на любую тему и общался со всеми, даже с начальством и старшими рейнджерами, с завидной для Цзян Чэна легкостью. Все вопросы относительно обслуживания егеря решал тоже он, несмотря на то, что ведущим в их паре был как раз Цзян Чэн, поэтому Цзян Чэн — сам — не мог похвастаться особо сильным знанием тех, кто копался во внутренностях его машины, и знал свою команду в основном по воспоминаниям брата, которые передавались ему в дрифте.

Помимо Не Хуайсана Цзян Чэн знал разве что их диспетчера, но сложно не знать человека, с которым общаешься каждый раз, когда выходишь в океан против огромных монстров, и который следует за вами всюду, куда бы вас ни закинуло на этот раз начальство. Не то чтобы Цзян Чэн много где бывал, — на самом деле помимо гонконгского он видел только шаттердом в Анкоридже, в котором провел месяц по программе поддержки, — но он знал, что есть рейнджеры, которые кочуют по шаттердомам круглогодично, задерживаясь в каждом ровно настолько, насколько требовалось для отражения атаки кайдзю. Фанатики или особо отчаянные, Цзян Чэн не знал, но при нем через гонконгский шаттердом проходили две подобные пары — из Японии и Австралии, обе пилотировали егерей второй серии, но более позднего выпуска, чем егеря тех же Пэй Мина и Лин Вэнь, которых они пилотировали несколько лет назад до смертей своих сопилотов от последствий радио-излучения.

Плеча — точнее, просто ткани толстовки — едва-едва коснулись чужие пальцы, и это вывело Цзян Чэна из задумчивого состояния. Он обернулся к Шэнь Цинцю — именно он привлек его внимание, как единственный (и сам Шэнь Цинцю, и Цзюнь У это прекрасно знали), на кого Цзян Чэн даже не оскалится за вторжение в свое личное пространство, — и тот молча указал взглядом на терпеливо ожидающего в молчании Цзюнь У. Стоящего напротив импровизированной баскетбольной площадки, с которой доносились язвительные замечания, яростные ответы на них и попытки третьего голоса разнять вот-вот готовую начаться драку за мяч.

— Это Зелень, — Цзюнь У кивнул на крупного егеря темно-зеленого цвета, обе руки которого были подняты и разобраны почти до скелета, как и область между шеей и плечами. В широкой груди виднелся проблеск стекла. Дополнительная кабина? — Один из двух егерей пятой серии, которые у нас есть. Он рассчитан на трех человек: двух рейнджеров и дополнительного пилота, который отвечает за отдельное вооружение.

Цзян Чэн кивнул, принимая к сведению. Странная технология, но не ему судить — на его егере вообще стоял электрический кнут, который немногими признавался эффективным оружием. Пока Цзян Чэн и его брат не входили в дрифт и не скручивали этим самым кнутом кайдзю шеи.

— Пилоты-рейнджеры — сержант Сяо Синчэнь, — Цзюнь У кивнул на того, кто пытался успокоить разразившуюся бурю, — и сержант Сюэ Ян, — кивок на второго, лохматого и злобного, похожего на раздраженного голодного кота, у которого пытаются отобрать еду. — И их дополнительная пилотесса, сержант Сяо Цин, — девчонка, совсем мелкая, но ужасно бойкая, почти кидалась на раздраженного товарища, того самого Сюэ Яна, пытаясь выхватить мяч и разъяренно сверкая белесыми глазами. Интересный феномен, отметил Цзян Чэн; на слепоту даже думать не стал, — слепых в рейнджеры не берут. Даже если девчонка не совсем рейнджер. Учитывая ее роль в экипаже, будь она слепой, на ней бы дважды поставили крест и вряд ли бы подпустили к егерю даже «на посмотреть», как бы иронично это ни прозвучало.

— Сестра?

— Приемная дочь, — вздохнул Цзюнь У.

Цзян Чэну не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что Шэнь Цинцю неуютно повел плечом. Наверняка вспомнил своего сына.

Цзюнь У развернулся и пошел дальше, заставляя и остальных последовать за собой. Спустя буквально шагов двадцать он остановился у следующей ниши.

— Собиратель Цветов, — егерь был ярко-красным, цветом схожим со спелыми яблоками, и казался еще ярче от летящих вокруг него искр сварочных аппаратов. Техники отрывисто перекрикивались между собой, пока копались под грудной панелью, и держали дистанцию в несколько метров от одинокой фигуры в таком же красном, как и егерь, комбинезоне. У остальных цвет одежды был более приглушенным, близким к коричнево-бордовому, и в этой неразличимой на отдельные части однородной массе выделялись только двое — громче всех кричащий некто в темно-зеленом комбинезоне и тот самый в ярко-красном, который сначала увлеченно вышагивал по верхней платформе и раздавал указания те несколько секунд, которые процессии Цзюнь У потребовалось, чтобы подойти поближе, а потом быстро скрылся из поля зрения. — Это самый быстрый егерь, который есть у нас на вооружении. Его скорость обеспечивается за счет специальных сплавов, уменьшающих вес брони, но не ее прочность — броня Собирателя Цветов едва ли не прочнее, чем у остальных егерей. Он второй из всех трех существующих представителей пятой серии.

— Строго говоря, — подал голос Шэнь Цинцю. Фигура главного техника, если Цзян Чэн не ошибся в своих предположениях, вновь показалась: тот подошел к краю платформы, закрепил страховку и лихо спрыгнул к открытым внутренностям груди егеря. Пространство вокруг него моментально расчистилось, и резвее всех отскочил техник в зеленом комбинезоне, — Собиратель Цветов не пятой серии, а четвертой.

— Как это? — Цзян Чэн отвлекся от разглядывания главного техника и обернулся к Шэнь Цинцю. Тот неловко улыбнулся, посмотрев на Цзюнь У, но тот не обратил на них внимания, молча делегируя свои полномочия подчиненному.

— Собирателя Цветов пересобрали из Бога Войны, — Шэнь Цинцю наконец достал свой знаменитый веер и с щелчком раскрыл его, — егеря младшего лейтенанта Се и капитана Фэн*, — закончил он, прикрыв нижнюю половину лица. На немой вопрос Цзян Чэна Шэнь Цинцю вздохнул. — Он не так сильно пострадал, как Вы могли подумать, лейтенант Цзян. Но когда его починили и хотели вручить другому экипажу взамен… утерянного, — подобранная формулировка несколько удивила Цзян Чэна, но еще больше его волновало другое. Неужели и с его егерем поступили так же? — тот отказался. Сначала первый, потом второй, затем третий. Маршал даже предлагал его иностранцам, но, сами понимаете, лейтенант Цзян: мы можем скрыть что-то от общественности, но не от самих себя, — Шэнь Цинцю особо резко взмахнул веером. — Пилоты не хотели брать егеря с дурной славой, тем более, если были другие, новые и «чистые». В то время у Корпуса еще были средства на егерей, которых в противовес экипажам было больше, поэтому мы позволяли пилотам воротить от него нос, — в ровном голосе послышалась ироничная усмешка, чуть отдающая горечью. — В конце концов, год назад, Цинхуа предложил отправить его на доработку, раз он все равно простаивает без дела, а «материала» для новых егерей пятой серии не хватает. Ему обновили броню и систему нейро-управления под пятую серию и вернули обратно. Где его тут же к рукам прибрал его новый пилот, — Шэнь Цинцю кивнул на фигуру в ярко-красном комбинезоне. «Так он не главный техник, а рейнджер», — кивнул своей мысли Цзян Чэн, принимая информацию к сведению. — Рейнджер Хуа Чэн.

— А второй пилот? — на этом вопросе взгляд Шэнь Цинцю стал еще более непроницаемым, и веер, которым он легонько обмахивался до этого, замер в его руках.

— Младший лейтенант Се Лянь.

Цзян Чэн, даже если бы хотел, все равно не смог бы удержаться от того, чтобы удивленно вскинуть брови.

— У рейнджера Хуа весьма схожая история со старшим лейтенантом Цзинь, — точно, как и Цзян Чэна на одно, Цзинь Цзысюаня и Цзян Яньли после Гонконгского Инцидента посмертно повысили на два звания. Цзян Чэн уже успел об этом забыть. — У него прекрасные боевые навыки, прекрасный счет в симуляторе, но абсолютно отвратительный ХШП-показатель, — Шэнь Цинцю нечитаемым взглядом уперся в ярко-красный комбинезон. — После нескольких провальных попыток войти в дрифт с партнерами по указке кураторов рейнджер Хуа не выдержал первым и выдвинул кандидатуру своего сопилота от себя — младшего лейтенанта Се. Но младший лейтенант Се был уволен в запас из-за неспособности больше пилотировать егеря, и дорога в шаттердом была бы ему закрыта, если бы не плачевность ситуации: его бы так и так стали искать, но тут сразу, не иначе как с благословением Небес, нашелся человек, готовый быть с ним в связке. Почему рейнджер Хуа предложил младшего лейтенанта Се, не знает даже сам младший лейтенант Се. Но, — Шэнь Цинцю скосил на Цзян Чэна выразительный взгляд, который Цзян Чэн не смог расшифровать, — на удивление, их пробный дрифт прошел успешно. Теперь у Собирателя Цветов есть оба пилота, но тренировочной высадки мы еще не проводили.

Стоило только Шэнь Цинцю закончить свою речь, как Цзюнь У, не прерывая своего молчания, двинулся дальше. Цзян Чэну и их с маршалом сопровождающим не оставалось ничего, кроме как пойти следом, оставив за спиной начавшуюся потасовку: техник в зеленом комбинезоне полез к Хуа Чэну с какими-то претензиями, судя по его воинственному виду, заметному даже с такой высоты, и техники в бордовом отошли еще дальше, видимо, решив переждать бурю на безопасном расстоянии.

Следующий егерь стоял дальше, чем первые два друг от друга и от входа; он был темно-синим с некоторыми деталями черного и хвойного цветов, чуть более массивный, чем Собиратель цветов, и вокруг него даже более ярко, чем вокруг ярко-красного собрата, вспыхивали искры сварки и мельтешили техники в черной рабочей одежде, даже не снимая с лиц масок и очков, когда перебегали с одного уровня лесов на другой.

— Повелитель Вод и Ветров, — грустно вздохнул Шэнь Цинцю, — егерь братьев Ши.

Этого егеря Цзян Чэн узнал и сам: Повелитель Вод и Ветров часто мелькал в новостных сводках, его пилоты никогда не отказывали журналистам в интервью, — по крайней мере, один из них, — он всегда был на слуху не только как быстро вошедшая в строй замена Нефриту братьев Лань и егерю Цзян Чэна и его брата, но и как один из тех егерей, чьи экипажи переезжали вслед за атаками кайдзю. За два года они совершили три полных круга по периметру Тихого океана, пока не закончили свой путь практически на своей Родине, — Инцидент Сяньлэ прервал блистательную карьеру Повелителя Вод и Ветров весьма жестоко, поставив в до этого полной успеха истории точку смертью одного из пилотировавших его рейнджеров.

— У него есть пилоты? — Цзян Чэн чуть отступил, пропуская погрузчик с деталями. Видимо, теми самыми, которые он видел еще на посадочной площадке.

— Нет, — веер замер. — Мы… попросили вернуться младшего лейтенанта Ши, чтобы он снова стал пилотом Повелителя Вод и Ветров, но…

— Он, как и три года назад, не смог войти в дрифт, — закончил за него Цзюнь У, и на этом демонстрация Повелителя Вод и Ветров закончилась. — Мы нашли несколько дрифт-совместимых кандидатов, но из-за неудачи, которая едва не стоила нам целостности шаттердома, решено было пока отложить тесты, чтобы дать младшему лейтенанту Ши прийти в себя.

— А если он так и не сможет создать ни с кем устойчивой связи? — поинтересовался Цзян Чэн.

— Нам остается только надеяться на обратное, лейтенант Цзян. В противном случае, подозреваю, егерей у нас останется всего четыре, — он коротко обернулся. — Если вообще не три, — это молчаливое замечание Цзян Чэн пропустил мимо ушей, лишь немного поджав губы в секундной вспышке раздражения.

Даже с пятью егерями картина, представавшая перед Цзян Чэном, была не слишком оптимистичной, но с четырьмя она казалась ему еще более мрачной. И еще более непонятной. Потому что он не понимал, почему не видит в доках иностранных егерей и пилотов: по программе поддержки здесь должен быть минимум один экипаж из другого шаттердома, а то и все два-три, как обычно это бывало. Но Цзян Чэн не видел в свободной нише никого, кроме группы что-то обсуждающих служащих. И это ему решительно не нравилось.

Как и у Зелени и Собирателя Цветов, рядом с последним егерем были его пилоты. Разговор, пусть и не шел на повышенных тонах, явно был обоим неприятен — пилоты были хмурыми и напряженными и почему-то постоянно смотрели вверх, на окружавшие огромную машину леса, на которых, как и на лесах вокруг остальных егерей, суетились техники и служащие, исправляя нанесенный в последней высадке ущерб.

— Подполковник Лань, старший полковник Не, — Цзян Чэн поприветствовал первым, подойдя ближе и уважительно поклонившись, как и Шэнь Цинцю получасом ранее.

Оба пилота одновременно моргнули, прерываясь, и синхронно обернулись: Лань Сичэнь приветливо улыбнулся, Не Минцзюэ отрывисто кивнул и отвернулся обратно к Нефриту, предоставляя напарнику право поговорить со старым знакомым.

— Лейтенант Цзян, — Лань Сичэнь, коротко обернувшись на леса в которой раз, слегка поклонился в ответ. — Маршалу таки удалось Вас уговорить?

— Единственная причина, по которой я здесь, — Цзинь Лин, подполковник Лань.

Лань Сичэнь понятливо кивнул. Он присутствовал при разразившемся пять лет назад после Гонконгского Инцидента грандиозном скандале, наблюдая его в первых рядах — прямо в кабинете Цзюнь У, стоя рядом с Цзян Чэном и их братьями, — и слышал, как Цзян Чэн по сути запретил Тихоокеанскому Оборонному Корпусу вспоминать о своем существовании. Единственной веской причиной, по которой Цзян Чэн мог вновь оказаться в стенах шаттердома, была, есть и будет защита племянника, ради которой он эти самые стены и покинул когда-то.

— На этом я, пожалуй, оставлю Вас, лейтенант Цзян. Вверяю Вас заботе подполковника Шэнь, — Цзюнь У ответил на поклоны пилотов Нефрита, кивнул на прощание Цзян Чэну и вместе с Лин Вэнь развернулся, направившись по другим своим делам. У маршала в преддверии нападения кайдзю их всегда было немало.

— Я отведу Вас к егерю, — Шэнь Цинцю веером указал Цзян Чэну направление.

Цзян Чэн быстро попрощался с Лань Сичэнем и Не Минцзюэ и, крепче сжав лямку сумки, пристроился на шаг позади Шэнь Цинцю.

Всю дорогу до последнего отсека в доке он не переставал хмуриться. В том отсеке — такой был в каждом из четырех основных доков шаттердома — обычно стояли либо резервные егеря, которым еще не подобрали пилотов, либо те, которые нуждались в особо сильной починке и ожидали своей очереди, чтобы попасть в пятый ремонтный док. Как подозревал Цзян Чэн, до Гонконгского Инцидента — ставшего вторым после Токийского, в котором егеря настолько сильно повредили, что он нуждался чуть ли не в постройке заново, — там стояли как раз резервные, потому что для ремонта после высадок в основном хватало и личной ниши егеря. Сейчас так и было, все егеря стояли в своих нишах. Поэтому Цзян Чэн, поняв, что его егерь находится в шаттердоме на правах резерва, задумался об одном.

Неужели его егерю не подобрали новый экипаж?

Неужели его брату не подобрали второго пилота?

От мысли, что брат мог легко найти ему замену, свело челюсть. С его-то высоким ХШП-показателем, общительностью и дружелюбием, Цзян Чэн все пять лет сомневался, что этот «вечный двигатель» не встанет быстро в строй. Но, в противовес едким мыслям, ни егерь, ни брат на экранах телевизоров и в новостях в интернете не появлялись. И Цзян Чэн выкинул это из головы, посчитав, что брат хоть чему-то научился на смерти их общей старшей сестры и перестал красоваться при каждом удобном случае.

Сначала получалось не очень: Цзян Чэн невольно искал любые упоминания, любые зацепки о судьбе когда-то близкого человека, но после Гонконгского Инцидента он слышал лишь об экипажах Бога Войны, Повелителя Вод и Ветров и любых других егерей на вооружении гонконгского шаттердома, но не о Нефрите и своем егере, а после Инцидента Сяньлэ нападения кайдзю и вовсе стали освещаться только как факт. Да и то — не всегда, насколько он заметил, отслеживая по привычке цикл атак. Пилоты больше не спешили давать интервью каждому новостному каналу, верховные политические деятели молчали, как партизаны на допросе во вражеском стане, прекратились ранее привычные парады с демонстрацией боевой мощи Тихоокеанского Оборонного Корпуса. Имена участвовавших в развертывании егерей и пилотов начали замалчивать — только если кайдзю не добирались до городов, но это случалось крайне редко, — даже вездесущим журналистам не удавалось вычислить защищающих родной берег героев, не было никаких торжественных речей о героизме, вечной памяти и благодарности — только призывы к спокойствию и что правительства все держат под контролем. Иногда даже создавалось впечатление, что войну с кайдзю люди придумали, настолько было тихо. И не думать о брате стало проще.

Достаточно было считать, что он наконец решил заняться делом, а не глупым позерством, и все в голове Цзян Чэна вставало на свои места.

Но.

Цзюнь У попросил его вернуться. В его старого егеря. Не в нового. В старого. В того самого, которого Цзян Чэн вместе с братом пилотировал пять лет назад до Гонконгского Инцидента.

Это означало, что у него нет пилотов.

Либо их не было в принципе.

Либо оба были мертвы.

И Цзян Чэн не мог знать наверняка, ведь смерти пилотов и уничтожения егерей в СМИ также почти не освещались: раньше это вызывало вопросы, но после рассказа Цзюнь У о правде произошедшего в Сяньлэ Цзян Чэн понял, что этим пытались скрыть от общественности плачевность положения Тихоокеанского Оборонного Корпуса, в котором он пребывал последние три года. И, надо признать, попытки были успешными — Цзян Чэн ни разу не слышал о значительно увеличившейся смертности среди пилотов или двойном явлении. Кайдзю если и добирались до городов и разрушали их, то всегда поодиночке и почти сразу же уничтожались, но подобных случаев было немного — навскидку Цзян Чэн мог вспомнить не больше десятка, включая прорыв Стены Жизни в Сиднее. Именно эти случаи и освещала пресса, в остальном же она молчала. Цзян Чэн подозревал, что виновато в этом было расстояние: если кайдзю довольно редко добирались до населенных пунктов, значит, их встречали не на пороге — «Счастливой миле»(2), на которой обычно и проходило развертывание егерей, — а гораздо раньше.

Видимо, именно такая полная конфиденциальность и стоила Тихоокеанскому Оборонному Корпусу пилотов, которые, по словам Цзюнь У, гибли с аномальной скоростью, средств, которые чуть ли не половиной бюджета уходили семьям погибших, — в том числе наверняка и за молчание, — и егерей, которых не успевали ни проектировать, ни конструировать, ни собирать на них деньги.

Потому что по воспоминаниям Цзян Чэна в гонконгском шаттердоме было пять доков на шесть егерей каждый, и пустыми хотя бы на одного четыре из этих доков стояли, только когда какой-то из экипажей отсылали по программе поддержки в шаттердом другой страны. Но сейчас на все пять доков было всего пять егерей. И Цзян Чэн сомневался, что в остальных шаттердомах дела обстояли лучше.

Пять лет назад егерей было около двух сотен, примерно по двадцать — где больше, где меньше — в каждом шаттердоме. Может, не все эксплуатировались, но они были, и они ждали своих пилотов из Академии. Сейчас же на весь Тихоокеанский Оборонный Корпус едва ли набралось бы сорок егерей, и Цзян Чэн подозревал, что это еще весьма оптимистичные предположения.

— А вот и он, — Цзян Чэн моргнул, выныривая из своих мыслей, и посмотрел в ту сторону, в которую Шэнь Цинцю указывал концом сложенного веера.

Искр сварки вокруг этого егеря почти не было, зато техников — едва ли не больше, чем на Зелени и Нефрите, которые пострадали в последней высадке. Люди в черных — такими они казались с огромного расстояния между платформой и лесами, но Цзян Чэн знал, что они были темно-фиолетовыми, — комбинезонах сливались в сплошную бесформенную массу, почти закрывающую собой вид на егеря, настолько быстро они носились и настолько их было много. Но Цзян Чэну не нужно было смотреть на открытую взгляду часть — голову и верхнюю часть груди, броня на которой, как и на Собирателе Цветов, была снята, открывая внутренние механизмы, — чтобы знать, как он выглядит. Темно-фиолетовый, с почти не выделяющейся талией и массивными плечами, в отличие от тех же Собирателя Цветов и Повелителя Вод и Ветров, — чтобы при использовании электрического кнута, свернутого в правом предплечье в специальном отделении, егерь не расставался с рукой и мог удержаться на ногах, когда кайдзю дергает его на себя, — и с кругом ядерного реактора в середине груди.

— Он не изменился, — с удивительным для себя спокойствием заметил Цзян Чэн.

Да, он остался точно таким же, каким Цзян Чэн его запомнил пять лет назад, когда прежде, чем пойти на посадочную площадку к ожидающему его вертолету, сделал крюк через док, в котором стоял его егерь. Цзян Чэн смотрел на него ровно минуту, сорок четыре секунды из которых — на наклейку на том месте, где у человека была бы правая ключица. Он не знал, чье это было желание — его или его брата, часть которого все еще оставалась в нем после дрифта, потому что так просто оборвать их слишком крепкое нейронное рукопожатие было невозможно, как бы Цзян Чэн того ни желал, — и не хотел в этом разбираться. Он просто смотрел на рисунок помещенного в красный круг светло-фиолетового мультяшного привидения, за котором была схематично набросана река, и прощался. С кем из них — с братом, с егерем, с самим собой, — Цзян Чэн не понял и по сей день.

— Ну здравствуй, Речной Призрак. Давно не виделись.

Цзян Чэну показалось, что егерь в ответ на его приветствие мигнул лампами в кабине, подсветив свое «лицо» желтым из-за стекла, и, возможно, именно из-за этого с его губ неосознанно сорвалось:

— Цзянвэй(3).

Они с Шэнь Цинцю вздрогнули одновременно. Шэнь Цинцю с хлопком раскрыл свой веер, который до этого держал закрытым с момента, как показал им Цзян Чэну на Речного Призрака, и молча скрыл нижнюю половину лица. Цзян Чэн как никогда был благодарен ему за деликатность.

Он не хотел слышать ничего про человека, которому принадлежала вторая часть имени — когда-то бывшего их общим — егеря.

— Цзян-сюн! — раздался возглас.

По узкой служебной лестнице стремительно взбирался человек, расталкивая других и беспрерывно извиняясь, но тем не менее не прекращая таранить встречный человеческий поток. На последнем пролете все просто молча расступились, позволяя главному технику Речного Призрака практически взлететь на платформу и, радостно сверкая глазами, кинуться в предусмотрительно распахнутые объятия старого друга. Не то чтобы Цзян Чэн хотел с ним обняться — или в принципе обняться еще с кем-либо, — но он знал, что в противном случае этот недотепа, не иначе как по чьей-то ошибке ставший заведовать ремонтом его егеря, полетит носом вниз с высоты почти в семьдесят метров, запнувшись о собственную ногу и перелетев через перила.

Споткнуться Не Хуайсан действительно споткнулся, как и предсказывал Цзян Чэн, но несомненно занимательного полета на встречу с бетонным полом дока ему все же удалось избежать.

— Хуайсан, — приветственно кивнул Цзян Чэн, немного грубо вздергивая товарища за шиворот темно-фиолетового комбинезона, — явно нового, но на котором уже в нескольких местах были прожженные паяльником дырки, — и поправил сползшую из-за таких телодвижений на локоть сумку.

Не Хуайсан неловко улыбнулся и понятливо отошел на пару шагов назад, вспомнив о нелюбви Цзян Чэна к тактильным контактам.

— Цзян-сюн, не ожидал тебя еще раз увидеть, — он сунул руки в карманы и оглядел старого друга с ног до головы, чуть разочарованно хмурясь, — за прошедшие пять лет Цзян Чэн немного вытянулся, еще больше возвышаясь над ним, и это Не Хуайсану, над которым возвышались практически все, пусть и не категорически, но все равно не очень нравилось.

— Обстоятельства.

Не Хуайсан кивнул с пониманием. Как и Лань Сичэнь, он прекрасно знал о единственном обстоятельстве, из-за которого Цзян Чэн мог оказаться в шаттердоме, потому что был его лучшим другом — если так можно было сказать — и лучшим другом человека, который не просто присутствовал пять лет назад в кабинете Цзюнь У, но еще и сполна насладился обвинительными криками в свою сторону. В которых и прозвучало то, что Цзян Чэн больше никогда не вернется — и даже Апокалипсис не заставит его снова надеть драйв-сьют — и что он слышать ничего не желает ни о, ни от Тихоокеанского Оборонного Корпуса.

«Хватит с меня и кайдзю, и егерей».

Неловкое молчание, повисшее после его короткой фразы, затягивалось. Обычно охочий до долгих разговоров, сейчас Не Хуайсан, явно не зная, о чем вообще можно разговаривать со старым другом, не спешил нарушать образовавшуюся тишину и только колупался носком берца в сетчатом поле платформы, переведя взгляд с лица Цзян Чэна на выглядывающий край толстой подошвы. Цзян Чэн помогать ему не спешил.

— Господин Не, если не возражаете, я покажу лейтенанту Цзян его комнату, — наконец разрушил витавшее в воздухе напряжение Шэнь Цинцю, незаметно возникая между Цзян Чэном и Не Хуайсаном.

Не Хуайсан вздрогнул и быстро закивал.

— Да, я… — он замялся. — Мне нужно еще кое-что проверить в Призраке, я, пожалуй, пойду, — Не Хуайсан воодушевленно кивнул самому себе и, пока никто не сказал еще чего-нибудь, так же быстро, как и появился, скрылся на лестнице, почти кубарем скатываясь по ступенькам.

Цзян Чэн проводил его непонимающим взглядом.

***

В гонконгском шаттердоме Цзян Чэн последний раз был пять лет назад, но даже за это время он не забыл расположение своей комнаты.

— Неужели она все эти годы пустовала? — он недоуменно изогнул брови, смотря то на Шэнь Цинцю, застывшего возле небольшой лестницы к порогу, то на металлическую дверь.

— Не совсем, — Шэнь Цинцю сложил веер и, аккуратно убрав его за пояс кителя, полез в карман. — Но сейчас она свободна.

— И как давно? — Цзян Чэн ловко поймал брошенный ему ключ, но подходить к теперь уже — снова — своей двери на спешил. Следом он поймал и сине-зеленую проходку со своей фотографией и, как мельком отметил глаз, старым идентификационным номером — таким же, какой пять лет назад был выгравирован на его жетоне. Ее Цзян Чэн сразу сунул в карман толстовки.

— С недавних пор, — Шэнь Цинцю сказал это спокойно, без напора и твердости в голосе, но Цзян Чэн все равно понял, что больше ему ничего не скажут. Максимум — отговорятся чем-то похожим, если он переспросит, и изящно оставят в одиночестве, и поймет Цзян Чэн, что так и не получил ответа на свой вопрос, только когда уже зайдет в комнату и разберет вещи.

Шэнь Цинцю, если не хотел чего-то говорить, никогда и не говорил, даже если знал, — а верить в то, что человек, с которым согласовывалось размещение людей в шаттердоме и который выдавал ключи, не знает, когда освободилось то или иное помещение, Цзян Чэн отказывался. Шэнь Цинцю узнал бы даже о чьем-то намерении поселиться или переселиться, что уж говорить уже о самих этих действиях. Он просто не хотел отвечать Цзян Чэну.

— Подполковник Шэнь, — Цзян Чэн решил сменить тему. Все равно его волновали еще несколько вопросов, ответов на которые маршал сначала не дал, а потом Цзян Чэн уже забыл о них, поглощенный лекцией о егерях. Шэнь Цинцю сложил руки за спиной и склонил голову к плечу, призывая продолжать. — У меня два вопроса: кто понесет бомбу к Разлому и где вы вообще ее достанете? — Цзян Чэн прокрутил ключи на пальцы за металлическое кольцо, на котором они держались, и твердо посмотрел в чужие глаза.

— Бомбу понесет Собиратель Цветов, — «Даже несмотря на личность его второго пилота?», взглядом спросил Цзян Чэн. Лично он бы не доверил людям, которые только-только начали работать вместе, такое важное задание. Шэнь Цинцю тяжело вздохнул. — Он самый легкий егерь у нас на вооружении, больше просто некому. Остальные минимум в полтора раза тяжелее, с бомбой они потеряют в маневренности, если пилотам вдруг придется отбиваться от кайдзю. Никто не тешит себя надеждой, что егерю с бомбой не придется вести бой, лейтенант Цзян, — это было бы действительно глупо, подумал Цзян Чэн. Даже если егерей будет больше, чем кайдзю, все равно может случиться что угодно. — А достанет бомбу доктор Бай. У него свои каналы.

— Нелегальные? — на всякий случай осторожно спросил Цзян Чэн.

— Поверьте, лейтенант Цзян, это не так важно, — Шэнь Цинцю отмахнулся, но Цзян Чэн понял все сам.

Действительно, могли ли быть легальные каналы, если бомбу будет доставать один человек, притом даже не военный, а ученый, а не правительство предоставит ее по официальному запросу маршала? Цзян Чэну хотелось лишь надеяться, что за подобные действия их всех потом не отправят под трибунал.

— Что-нибудь еще, лейтенант Цзян?

— Да, — Цзян Чэн поймал ключи и сжал их в кулаке. — Почему я не увидел ни одного егеря из другой страны? Это потому, что гонконгский шаттердом действует самостоятельно?

— Не совсем, — повторился Шэнь Цинцю и в задумчивости погладил кончиками пальцев металлическую трубу перил. — Вы же понимаете, лейтенант Цзян, что после Инцидента Сяньлэ кайдзю из Разлома выходили по двое? — Цзян Чэн кивнул. — Помните прорыв Стены в Сиднее? — Цзян Чэн кивнул снова. Потом задумался.

— Где был второй кайдзю?

Шэнь Цинцю поощрительно улыбнулся.

— В Сан-Франциско, — он убрал руку и снова завел ее за спину. — После этого, неделю назад, двоих мы отбили у берегов Шаньтоу. Кайдзю перестали атаковать системно, лейтенант Цзян. До прорыва Стены атака на Сидней уже была. Отбить ее стоило двух егерей, и хорошо, что только их, экипажи практически не пострадали. Сиднейскому шаттердому повезло, что Страйкер Эврику* по программе поддержки не успели даже погрузить, чтобы отправить к нам.

— Действительно, повезло, — вздохнул Цзян Чэн и передернул плечами, представив, что было бы, если бы в Австралии не осталось боеспособных егерей. Их, кажется, было еще меньше, чем у Китая. — Я понял, подполковник Шэнь. Это все. Благодарю.

Если кайдзю прекратили, как это было раньше, атаковать строго по определенным направлениям — пусть не определенным точкам, но даже такая по сути малость была огромным подспорьем в борьбе против этих чудовищ, — то становилось кристально ясно, почему в доках были егеря, принадлежащие только Китаю. Остальным шаттердомам надо защищать свои страны, а не отсылать и так немногочисленных егерей в другие, оставляя себя без защиты.

— Не стоит, лейтенант Цзян, — Шэнь Цинцю поклонился вслед за Цзян Чэном.

Прежде чем уйти, он остановился перед последней ступенькой и уже в полузакрытую дверь кинул Цзян Чэну его жетоны. Которые Цзян Чэн вместе с погонами и заявлением об увольнении швырнул на стол Цзюнь У пять лет назад.

— Это Ваше, лейтенант Цзян. С возвращением. И не забудьте зайти в медотсек.

Цзян Чэн не стал ничего отвечать. Цепочку на шею он накинул только тогда, когда Шэнь Цинцю скрылся за поворотом.

***

Ставший привычным еще в глубоком детстве звук ударов деревянных шестов успокаивал обуреваемый различными мыслями разум и вытеснял из головы все лишнее и ненужное, оставляя только сосредоточенность на противнике — на его теле, на его глазах, на его шесте — и на себе: не позволить ударить, атаковать без шанса на ответ, пробивать, продавливать чужую защиту, сминая ее так же, как Мутавор** сминал Стену Жизни. Цзян Чэну не было жалко ни сменяющихся чуть ли не со скоростью света кандидатов в его сопилоты, ни усилий Шэнь Цинцю, который явно потратил немало времени в поисках дрифт-совместимых с ним людей. Цзян Чэн не чувствовал совершенно ничего по отношению ни к одному из них и потому разделывался с каждым максимум в четыре приема. Ему не нужны ни слабаки в одной кабине — в кабине его егеря, его Речного Призрака, — ни просто подходящие по характеристикам случайные проходимцы в своей голове. Ни с одним из них нормального нейромоста не построить.

— Четыре — ноль.

— Три — ноль.

— Четыре — один.

Голос Шэнь Цинцю был абсолютно бесстрастен, как и его лицо. Он с завидным спокойствием что-то отмечал в своем планшете и следом вычеркивал кандидатов одного за другим, успевая за скоростью Цзян Чэна, с которой тот отправлял их от одной стены — для еще не прошедших испытание боем — к другой, — возле которой стояли те, чьи кандидатуры были отвергнуты.

Всего кандидатов было двадцать семь, девятнадцать из которых уже стояли у второй стены, потирая травмированные участки тела. Цзян Чэн не то что уставшим себя не чувствовал — он даже почти не вспотел. Так, только слегка влажно блестели открытые майкой плечи, да чуть намокли пряди у висков.

Цзян Чэн мрачно оглядел оставшихся восьмерых, которые от его взгляда поежились, и обернулся к Шэнь Цинцю и Цзюнь У.

— Вы точно уверены, что среди этих людей найдется мой сопилот? — в лоб спросил Цзян Чэн, со слышимым стуком поставив шест на устеленный татами пол и оперевшись на него руками.

— Продолжайте по списку, лейтенант Цзян, — поджал губы Цзюнь У. — Ни у нас, ни у Вас выбора нет. Еще восемь кандидатов.

Цзян Чэн с силой сжал кулаки, в одном из которых был зажат шест. Послышался скрип костяшек.

По сути, выбор у них был. Один-единственный. Но о нем никто не говорил: Цзюнь У и Шэнь Цинцю прекрасно помнили, а Цзян Чэн не собирался хоть когда-нибудь вспоминать об этом человеке. Когда-то он выгнал его из своей жизни, и пускать обратно — в кабину Речного Призрака, в свою голову, к себе — совершенно не хотелось. Как бы сильно все внутри ни скручивало от мысли, что они больше никогда не пересекутся, как Цзян Чэн сам ему и приказал.

За спиной зашептались пришедшие посмотреть люди — кто недоуменно, кто возмущенно. Брови Шэнь Цинцю моментально взлетели вверх, когда он чуть отошел в сторону, чтобы через плечо Цзян Чэна посмотреть, что случилось, и в его глазах мелькнула искра паники. Цзян Чэн оборачиваться не стал.

Обозначая появление еще одного человека и его намерения, с нарочито громким стуком опустились на деревянную поверхность возле татами берцы, послышались шорох ткани и возмущенное чужими действиями грубое высказывание, насколько Цзян Чэн понял, одного из еще не прошедших испытание кандидатов. На краю сознания что-то заскреблось, и мир будто стал немного светлее. Цзян Чэн все еще не оборачивался.

Фантомный дрифт, так и не распавшийся за прошедшие пять лет. Так и не сгоревший пеплом в разделившей их после смерти Цзян Яньли пропасти.

— Позвольте мне.

Цзян Чэн обернулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — шэнь цинцю — руководитель шаттердома, а не командир, он ответственен за проживание рейнджеров и готовность егерей к эксплуатации, а не за проведение задания, в отличие от цзюнь у, который отдает рейнджерам команды. поэтому его присутствие в командном центре во время высадок совершенно необязательно.  
> 1\. хшп-показатель (индекс хшп) показывает возможную совместимость с другими дрифт-совместимыми личностями. подробнее здесь: https://vk.com/@shatterdom-issledovaniya-drifta-i-sovmestimosti?ref=group_block  
> * — в китайском армии между старшиной и младшим лейтенантом стоит главный старшина, но мне не нравится, как это звучит, поэтому в т.о.к. между ними стоит капитан.  
> p.s. за звания и рейнджеров я поясню немного позже, просто пока живите с этим.  
> 2\. счастливая миля — расстояние в десять миль от береговой линии.  
> 3\. 江 [jiāng] — река, 魏 [wèi] — призрак. иероглифы фамилий цзян чэна и вэй усяня. переводчик сказал, что из них ничего не составляется, но переводчику обычно даже с английским можно ставить бан, поэтому я разрешил себе такую вот вольность.  
> p.s. до этого цзян чэн сказал имя егеря на английском, как оно записано в официальных документах.  
> * — для вдруг незнакомых с рубежом: страйкер эврика — австралийский егерь пятой серии из канона.  
> ** — туда же: мутавор — кайдзю четвертой категории, в каноне, как и тут, пробивший стену в сиднее.


	3. 3. путь благодарности. красные цветы.

Вокруг все шумело: отрывисто перекрикивались знакомые, плавился металл, соединяя между собой балки и крепления, и с резким звуком отрезалось лишнее; краны, тяжело скрипя механизмами, переносили детали и останавливались, пока рабочие приглушенно матерились, пытаясь быстро заставить все перестать шататься или снять и забрать из специального огромного ящика то, что им доставили. Из висящего на поясе приемника, присоединенного к потрепанному жизнью старому телевизору, который был внизу, ведущая четко поставленным голосом зачитывала новости экономики, но возможности разобрать слова не было — шипящая в руках сварка вместе со сварками окружающих его чумазых людей создавала непроницаемый звуковой фон и не давала услышать даже собственные мысли, не то что готовый вот-вот отойти в мир иной приемник.

Се Лянь не любил шум. Но, по иронии судьбы, чтобы жить дальше, ему требовалось находиться чуть ли не в самом шумном месте, которое он повидал за свои двадцать четыре года.

Его родной город не был очень шумным, несмотря на то, что являлся открытым портом и процветал как раз за счет морской торговли и перевозок. В Сяньлэ не было небоскребов — все дома были не выше седьмого этажа, сделанные из дерева или светлого камня и по большей части в традиционном стиле. Никогда не было шумно, стоял разве что легкий гомон негромких разговоров. Люди, даже если собирались большими группами и заполоняли собой улицы, никогда не толпились, а спокойно расходились по своим делам; если кто-то сильно торопился, прохожие, по неизвестно когда возникшему порядку, молча расступались, заслышав громкие просьбы еще за несколько метров до себя, — для таких случаев даже были специальные фразы, известные каждому ребенку чуть ли не с пеленок. В Сяньлэ всегда было тихо, город никогда не шумел так, как Гонконг, не умолкающий ни днем ни ночью, несмотря на их относительную близость; если проходил какой-нибудь фестиваль, даже крупнейший в Сяньлэ Праздник Фонарей, с его самой великолепной частью — парадом Жертвоприношения Небесам, — самое громкое, что слышали в те дни жители — это взрывы фейерверков, завершающие праздничную программу. Самым шумным местом был порт, но и там это не доставлял никаких проблем. Сяньлэ будто находился не в этом мире и являлся не одним из центров торговли, исправно поставляющим продукты даже во время войны с кайдзю, а тихим провинциальным городком где-то в глуши, в котором живут, следуя традициям, и не иначе как по какой-то ошибке построили современные дома.

По крайней мере, так было раньше. Пока из-за Се Ляня кайдзю не сравняли Сяньлэ с землей.

Се Лянь отпустил зажим сварочного аппарата и, стянув с лица очки, оглядел свои труды. Он провел рукой в рабочей перчатке по только приваренному к соединению балок уголку — который был размером чуть ли не с половину самого Се Ляня, — и, удовлетворенно кивнув проделанной работе, осторожно поднялся.

Вид на Восточно-Китайское море с высоты свыше трехсот метров был поистине невероятным — Се Лянь, как воспитанный в семье любителей искусства, не мог не оценить. Этой прекрасной картине не мешали даже пики балок, торчащие незаконченной конструкцией Стены Жизни, и рабочие в грязных потрепанных костюмах с не менее грязными лицами, от черноты почти сливающимися со сварочными очками, выданными им вместо специальных касок.

Се Лянь, сначала сын мэра города, а потом и гордый пилот егеря, должен был бы чувствовать себя в подобном месте неуютно. Но нет — он, мальчик, проживший детство и юность в окружении дорогих вещей, рейнджер, живший пусть и в сильно скромной по сравнению с оставшейся в его доме в Сяньлэ, но аккуратной комнате, на этой грязной стройке чувствовал себя не в пример спокойнее, будто жил в подобных местах всю жизнь.

— Нашел! — Се Лянь слегка вздрогнул, крепче вцепившись в балку, на которую опирался, — страховка, которую он не успел отцепить, несмотря на свою прочность и заверения бригадиров, доверия ему все равно не внушала совершенно, — и медленно с опаской обернулся. По металлической перекладине, сверкая кажущимися слишком яркими на чумазом лице зелеными глазами и с трудом удерживая одновременно равновесие и тяжелое оборудование на спине за лямки, будто бы не обремененный проблемами Се Ляня с недоверием к подобной высоте, спешил Ши Цинсюань. — Се-сюн, ты так хорошо спрятался, что я даже с наводкой господина Ли высматривал тебя чуть ли не с начала смены.

— Ши-сюн, — поприветствовал Се Лянь и удивленно моргнул, со странным выражением на лице наблюдая, как на противоположной стороне ячейки друг крепит свою страховку. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Ши Цинсюань неловко потер щеку, еще больше размазывая грязь по загоревшей за последние месяцы коже.

— Точно, ты же не был на собрании внизу и не знаешь, — он неловко обтер руку о рабочую куртку, застегнутую по самое горло.

Се Лянь бы подумал, как ему не жарко, — несмотря на высоту, на которой в обычное время было бы довольно холодно, из-за стабильно вот уже с неделю напекающего головы солнца даже на верхних уровнях рабочие обливались потом и украдкой раздевались при любом удобном случае, — но после смерти Ши Уду Ши Цинсюань даже в самую лютую жару ходил закутанным по самую макушку. Врач, которая следила за ними после того злополучного задания, — Вэнь Цин, она была главной по здоровью рейнджеров в гонконгском шаттердоме, — сказала, что это последствия резкого разрыва связи: мол, Ши Цинсюань теперь будет вынужден переживать последние чувства своего брата перед смертью, потому что его часть так и осталась в сознании Ши Цинсюаня, так как тот до самого конца не хотел и не мог разорвать связывающий их нейромост и выйти из дрифта.

Ши Уду погиб в холодных водах зимнего Восточно-Китайского моря, вырванный кайдзю из конн-подов Повелителя Вод и Ветров. Поэтому с Инцидента Сяньлэ Ши Цинсюань постоянно мерз.

— Чего я не знаю? — Се Лянь осмотрел вверенный ему участок, прикинул примерное время и подумал, что пару минут на праздный разговор у него есть, — скорость выполнения работы у него была высокая, и он не так много потеряет, если ненадолго отвлечется. Се Лянь, все с той же осторожностью убрав руку от балки, закрепил шланг сварки на специальном креплении на баллонах, закатал рукава рабочей куртки и расстегнул ее наполовину, чтобы потом быстро застегнуть обратно и не возиться с молнией. Если бы не техника безопасности, предписывающая закрытую одежду для рабочих со сварками, чтобы они случайно не сожгли себе руки, он ходил бы так постоянно.

— Вчера погибли трое рабочих с верхнего уровня, — Ши Цинсюань затеребил ремень рюкзака с баллонами. Се Лянь кивнул — подобное редкостью не было, тут каждый день кто-нибудь, да срывался. Именно поэтому он не доверял страховке — своей практической пользы она еще ни разу не доказала. — И господин Ли, — «господином Ли» звали их бригадира, — предложил нашей группе три новых вакансии. Я вызвался на участок недалеко от тебя, — Ши Цинсюань неловко улыбнулся и воззрился на Се Ляня ожидающим взглядом. Будто хотел получить одобрение своих действий.

После смерти Ши Уду он часто это делал. Почти постоянно, на самом деле.

Ши Цинсюань считал себя виноватым в смерти брата, потому что не послушал его — не успел услышать его последние мысли и слова, исполнить его последнее, не озвученное до конца желание, — и поэтому теперь в силу старшинства Се Ляня пытался угодить ему и постоянно слушался, никогда не говоря и слова против. Будто это могло помочь ему загладить вину перед трагически погибшим братом.

Се Лянь в ответ только обеспокоенно нахмурился и пожалел, что не может подойти ближе — невербальные контакты помогали Ши Цинсюаню хотя бы немного успокоиться, а сейчас он волновался едва ли не сильнее, чем когда просил Се Ляня взять его с собой на строительство Стены.

— Но… как же высота, Ши-сюн? — осторожно поинтересовался Се Лянь.

Ши Цинсюань замер, до побелевших костяшек стиснув ремешок лямки.

Помимо последних ощущений Ши Уду — холода воздуха вне кабины и жестокости зимних волн, в которых он захлебывался, не в силах всплыть с переломанным от удара о воду позвоночником, — смерть брата в дрифте принесла Ши Цинсюаню собственные страхи. Одним из таких страхов стала высота.

В своих кошмарах он постоянно падал с высоты егеря в многометровые волны, созданные яростной борьбой огромной машины и огромного монстра, и постоянно смотрел на себя же — как он падает, как разбивается тело в темном сине-зеленом драйв-сьюте, расползаясь невозможно большим ярко-красных пятном, затягивающим в себя и егеря, и кайдзю, и город на берегу, и самого Ши Цинсюаня, заставляя его, как и брата, захлебываться. Только уже не водой, а собственной кровью.

Се Лянь знал об этих кошмарах. Он всегда успокаивал Ши Цинсюаня после них, прижимая его к себе и поглаживая по спине — легонько, почти невесомо, боясь еще больше усилить фантомную боль, оставшуюся ему в наследство от брата и просыпавшуюся каждый раз, когда Ши Цинсюаня захлестывало воспоминаниями. И Ши Цинсюань всегда, как впервые, рассказывал Се Ляню, что видел за завесой снов. Захлебываясь, рыдая на груди у друга, извиняясь перед братом, перед Се Лянем, перед «Фэн-сюном» — Се Лянь никак не мог взять в толк, почему Ши Цинсюань просит прощения у них всех, если это Се Лянь, он и только он, был виноват в том, что случилось в тот злополучный день, — Ши Цинсюань исповедовался во всех смертных грехах, каялся даже за лишний съеденный в далеком детстве кусочек шоколадки, который ему запрещали родители, боясь испортить его зубы, и медленно умирал, погребенный чувством вины за то, что он никогда бы не смог исправить, даже если бы переместился в прошлое.

Тот кайдзю все равно убил бы Ши Уду, все равно почти разорвал бы на части Повелителя Вод и Ветров, все равно уничтожил бы Сяньлэ. Потому что там все равно был бы Се Лянь.

Единственный, на ком лежала вина за все случившееся. Единственный, кто должен был расплачиваться за все это.

Но — в противовес лучшему другу — Се Лянь почти всегда спал спокойно. Его едва ли мучили кошмары: в его снах никогда не было светлых улочек Сяньлэ или темных пучин Восточно-Китайского моря, в его снах никогда не захлебывался словами Му Цин по их отдельному каналу связи, кричащий так, что наверняка слышал и Ши Цинсюань, потому что тогда крики Му Цина слышал не только командный центр, но и весь шаттердом, в его снах никогда не искажалось паникой лицо Фэн Синя, и в его голове — в их общей на троих голове — не просчитывались быстро и не умирали в зародыше планы спасения — себя, Ши Цинсюаня в умирающем вместе со своими пилотами егере, Сяньлэ, в порту которого на пирс уже взбиралась черно-синяя туша. В своих снах и редких кошмарах Се Лянь никогда не видел, как в одиночку он расправился со вторым кайдзю, уже разгромившим Сяньлэ до основания, как буквально втащил на берег себя, Фэн Синя, изломанной куклой висящего рядом слева после потери сознания, Ши Цинсюаня, пульс которого сверхчувствительные датчики не могли считать, и двух егерей, больше похожих на кучу металлолома, как вырвал своих сопилота и лучшего друга из конн-подов и постарался аккуратнее уложить их на чистый от обломков пирсов и домов участок, пока вертолеты искали место для приземления.

За свои шрамы от синаптических процессоров(1) и второе в истории одиночное пилотирование егеря Се Лянь получил сначала понижение в звании и презрение бывших лучших друзей, не простивших ему уничтожение родного города, а потом и лаконично заполненную бумагу с подтверждением приказа об увольнении в связи с недееспособностью. И порой, глухими темными ночами, когда Ши Цинсюань уже успокаивался и снова засыпал в его объятиях, Се Лянь ненавидел. Всегда — себя, но никогда — Му Цина, который, расслабившись, не сразу заметил вторую сигнатуру, Фэн Синя, который после того случая единожды пустил его к себе в голову, чтобы Се Лянь вскользь увидел черную кипучую злость, а потом выкинул из дрифта и старательно избегал, или Ши Цинсюаня, из-за которого у них почти не было денег.

Се Лянь не мог их ненавидеть. Потому что никто из них не был виноват в том, что произошло. Кроме него.

Кто он теперь? Один из безликих рабочих на Стене, который за копейки пашет в поте лица почти круглые сутки, а не посменно, потому что ему нужно содержать не только неприхотливого себя, способного выживать на дешевых бич-пакетах в полной клопов комнате в общежитии, но и друга, которому нужно оплачивать более-менее сносного психотерапевта, с трудом найденного с их скудными средствами, и антидепрессанты, на одних которых — и еще на отчаянных молитвах Се Ляня — и держалась порядком истрепанная психика Ши Цинсюаня последние три года.

— На верхних уровнях зарплата выше, Се-сюн, — наконец ответил Ши Цинсюань, отпуская несчастный ремешок. — Я… хочу помочь тебе. Ты ведь не обязан в одиночку заботиться обо мне, — он отцепил страховку и направился на свой участок — через три решетчатые ячейки от Се Ляня.

Се Лянь хотел сказать, что — да, обязан, это ведь из-за меня ты тут, а не в шаттердоме вместе с братом, это ведь из-за меня ты ешь похожую на резину пищу, а не вкусную еду, которую готовят нормальные повара из нормальных продуктов, и это ведь из-за меня ты спишь на прохудившемся мешке с соломой вместо матраса в бараке почти на сотню человек, а не в пусть и скромной армейской, но нормальной комнате на двоих — на экипаж одного егеря. Но он не нашел в себе сил сказать хоть что-то, хотя Ши Цинсюань пару секунд ожидал его ответа, прежде чем щелкнуть карабином страховки.

***

Когда закончилась первая утренняя смена, Се Лянь подошел к Ши Цинсюаню и, только дождавшись, пока тот приварит последнее крепление, вместе с ним стал спускаться по перекрестиям балок вниз. Се Лянь не стал спрашивать, как Ши Цинсюань себя чувствует — по его меловому даже под слоем сажи лицу с застывшим тусклым взглядом и нетвердому шагу и так все было ясно. Он просто молча подхватил друга под локоть, позволяя опереться на себя, и медленно побрел к кирпичной стене.

— Тебе не стоило ждать меня, Се-сюн, — почти неразборчиво пробормотал себе под нос Ши Цинсюань, тем не менее, наваливаясь на Се Ляня едва ли не всем своим весом. Се Лянь поблагодарил всех, кого мог, что только на вид казался хрупким. Все же сначала ежедневные четырнадцатичасовые тренировки в шаттердоме, а потом хотя бы получасовые разминки по мере сил и возможностей, которые он старался не забрасывать даже после того, как вместо специально оборудованного зала у него в распоряжении были лишь маленькая комнатушка дышащего на ладан общежития да закуток между бараками на стройке, делали свое дело. Дотащить Ши Цинсюаня до ближайшей трубы, которые толстыми полосами пересекали стены нижних уровней Стены, чтобы тот присел и перевел дыхание, труда ему не составило.

— Стоило, Ши-сюн, — слабо улыбнулся Се Лянь, стягивая с несопротивляющегося друга баллоны. — Подожди здесь, я отнесу их заправиться.

Ши Цинсюань едва заметно кивнул и привалился спиной к стене, обняв себя за плечи.

Взвалив на себя два баллона, Се Лянь стал осторожно протискиваться между другими рабочими к заправкам. Но люди, обычно всегда разбредавшиеся кто просто по своим делам, кто по баракам, кто по домам — не менее запущенным, чем общежитие, в котором они с Ши Цинсюанем раньше жили, потому что рядом с берегом, особенно не огороженным Стеной, уже давно никто не решался жить, если только это были не совсем отчаянные, которым некуда было больше пойти с теми грошами в кармане, что у них имелись, — сейчас совершенно никуда не собирались. Они толпились и, задрав головы, смотрели в маленький телевизор, когда-то знававший лучшие времена. Се Ляню до них дела не было — его задачей было поставить заправляться баллоны, отвести Ши Цинсюаня в город на прием к психотерапевту, который был назначен через час, и вернуться обратно на вторую смену с мысленными молитвами неизвестно кому, чтобы друг спокойно дошел обратно. Ши Цинсюань всегда возвращался, но Се Лянь никогда не переставал просить за него. Хоть в богов он никогда и не верил.

Как раз в момент, когда Се Ляню наконец удалось добраться до заправочных станций, больше похожих на вот-вот готовые развалиться сетчатые ящики, ведущая, зачитывающая новости из студии, сменилась своей коллегой с новостями с места происшествия.

— Я веду репортаж из Сиднея, где сегодня произошло нападение кайдзю, — пальцы Се Ляня, закреплявшие зарядные шланги, чуть дрогнули. Он быстро закончил присоединять их к баллонам, оставшись не очень уверенным в том, что сделал это правильно, и моментально встал в первые ряды рабочих, как и они, задрав голову к телевизору. — Это громадный монстр четвертой категории проломил Береговую стену менее чем за час, — на экране во всей красе показывалась работа отчаянных журналистов: они на вертолетах летали в опасной близости от кайдзю, размахивающего конечностями и оглушительно вопящего, пока Стена Жизни, так воспеваемая главами государств, медленно, но верно крошилась и оседала обломками в океан. — Строители Стены Жизни заявляли, что ее невозможно пробить, — будто бы между делом напомнила зрителям журналистка. В ее голосе, полном присущих репортерам напора и экспрессии, звучало осуждение, словно она хотела прямо через экран сказать явно наблюдающим за новостями политикам, что это на них лежит вина за прорыв Береговой стены и гибель людей, не успевших эвакуироваться.

Рабочие зашумели, раздались протестующие крики. «Нахрена мы вообще строим эту Стену?!» Се Лянь в чем-то был с ними даже согласен. Но не то чтобы он не ожидал, что так не будет.

«Строители Стены Жизни», как и главы государств, могли сколько угодно заверять людей, что кайдзю никогда не заберутся за них. Правда была в том, что конструкторы и проектировщики, которые, казалось бы, должны были научиться на Токийском и позже, уже точно, Гонконгском Инцидентах, точно так же заверяли рейнджеров, что укрепленная броня егерей не позволит инопланетным чудовищам добраться до пилотов и внутренних механизмов. Се Лянь не верил ни первым двум категориям людей, ни вторым.

Токийский Инцидент — первый, в котором рейнджер погиб во время высадки, а не умер от лучевой болезни, с которой, несмотря на метароцин(2), повально ложились пилоты егерей первых двух серий (у пилотов третьей серии дела обстояли более оптимистично по большей части, но даже у них не все и не всегда было гладко), — произошел в две тысячи шестнадцатом. Тогда кайдзю разорвал броню егеря, словно рисовую бумагу, и не менее легко выдернул пилота из конн-подов. После этого конструкторы задумались над усилением брони и перепробовали различные сплавы, и уже егеря третьей серии — по словам инженеров — славились тем, что они почти непробиваемы. 

Се Лянь этому верил. До тех пор, пока сначала в две тысячи двадцатом во время Гонконгского Инцидента кайдзю так же легко, как когда-то в две тысячи шестнадцатом, не разорвал егеря на кусочки, а позже, в две тысячи двадцатом втором, Се Лянь сам не оказался в шкуре погибших тогда супругов Цзинь, вынужденный скрежетать зубами и терпеть фантомную боль во всем теле. Пока инженерам не пришлось проглотить свои же слова, потому что это уже были егеря не второй серии, а третьей и четвертой. После этого Се Лянь не верил ничему и никому.

Он не верил даже в идею Стены Жизни как в основу защиты от кайдзю, как многие здесь, на стройке, и за уже построенными Стенами, — Се Лянь работал на Стене просто потому, что это был самый легкий способ достать деньги. Стена для него была не более чем инструментом в обеспечении их с Ши Цинсюанем существования после увольнения, но никак не надеждой, на которую уповали люди, жившие в странах Тихоокеанского кольца.

Они надеялись на Стену, потому что она ни разу не была атакована кайдзю напрямую и ни разу еще не проявила себя, как «защитница человечества», — огромных монстров всегда успевали остановить раньше, чем они подберутся к городу хотя бы на пару миль, чтобы проверить на прочность второе и последнее после егерей препятствие на их пути к разрушению. Единственный на памяти Се Ляня раз, когда кайдзю подобрался к Стене критически близко, был в июле две тысячи девятнадцатого, когда у самых только возводимых на побережье Анкориджа конструкций Речной Призрак смог остановить инопланетное чудовище, не позволив ему даже неровно подышать на берег. Тем и прославился его экипаж.

Супруги Цзян получили тогда мировое признание и личную благодарность самого президента США. Трансляцию, на которой Тейлор(3) кланялся и жал руки все еще пребывающим в откровенном шоке пилотам Речного Призрака, с легкой руки искренне восхищавшегося талантом молодых рейнджеров Ши Цинсюаня Се Лянь и Фэн Синь, еще кадеты в Академии Егерей, засмотрели едва ли не до дыр. Эта участь не обошла стороной даже Му Цина, который учился не на пилота егеря, а на диспетчера, и был в гонконгском шаттердоме, а не на острове Кодьяк(4), — Ши Цинсюань просто атаковал его личные сообщения во всевозможных социальных сетях, в которых Му Цин оказался непонятно каким образом, и не отставал, пока тот таки не посмотрел.

Береговая стена была еще одним способом защиты от кайдзю, но совершенно неэффективным — как неподвижная конструкция из металла и бетона сможет остановить монстра, который наверняка способен сутками без перерыва осаждать это досадное препятствие на его пути к городу? Как показала практика — прямо сейчас с экрана телевизора и примерно часом ранее в самом Сиднее — кайдзю не понадобятся даже те пресловутые сутки — хватит и часа. А таких быстрых героев, успевающих среагировать в критический момент, как супруги Цзян, на всех не хватит. Их не хватит даже на собственную Родину. Просто потому, что супругов Цзян больше не было.

Се Лянь мотнул головой, возвращая себя в реальность, и прислушался к словам ведущей.

— К счастью, кайдзю уничтожил Страйкер Эврика — егерь пятой серии, пилотируемый Чаком и Геркулесом Хансенами, — на экране снова показали работу отчаянных журналистов, которые снимали битву Мутавора — так назвали кайдзю, если верить бегущей по низу экрана строке, — и Страйкера Эврики с крыш зданий в опасной близости — буквально в паре метров, — с соседних улиц и прямо возле того места, где упал уже мертвый монстр, сраженный боеголовками, спрятанными в груди егеря. Потом кадр сменился на какой-то закуток, в котором толпились люди — журналисты и военные, — но в самом центре не совсем по своей воле во всей красе блистали только вышедшие из Страйкера Эврики пилоты.

Старший рыжий мужчина в болотно-зеленом драйв-сьюте с десятью звездочками-мордами кайдзю на правом плече что-то выговаривал своей группе поддержки в лице людей в черной спецназовской форме, которые утвердительно кивали на слова старшего по званию и один за другим, получив свои указания к дальнейшим действиям, уходили из кадра, оттесняя собой по пути навязчивых журналистов. Младший из пилотов, Чак, сын Геркулеса, молча стоял рядом с отцом и напряженно хмурился, зажимая под мышкой свой шлем и слушая отдаваемые приказы, связанные, насколько Се Лянь мог догадываться, с транспортировкой из города туши мертвого кайдзю. Журналистка попыталась протиснуться к нему, понадеявшись на то, что он, как незанятый, ответит на ее вопросы, но ее ждало разочарование — после отрицательного кивка Геркулеса, даже не посмотревшего в сторону сына и журналистки, Чак, если и хотел что-то сказать ей, отказался от этой идеи и вообще отошел подальше, скрывшись за плечом отца. Судя по недовольно поджавшимся губам, он был не очень рад неозвученному приказу Геркулеса, но возражать не стал.

Се Лянь с пилотами Страйкера Эврики был не очень хорошо знаком, да и пересекались они нечасто, по сути единожды — когда по программе поддержки Хансены приехали в Гонконг. Тогда Геркулес еще пилотировал другого егеря — Счастливую Семерку из первой серии, — и его сопилотом был его младший брат Скотт, а Чак таскался за отцом неким приложением, потому что оставить его было больше негде. Насколько Се Лянь знал, мать Чака погибла при четвертом нападении кайдзю, которое пришлось на Сидней, и с тех пор тот всегда был рядом с Геркулесом, который поселился сначала на военных базах, а потом в сиднейском шаттердоме, став одним из первых пилотов егерей. Чак был эгоистичным и высокомерным мальчишкой, резким в словах и поступках, он часто ввязывался в драки и хамил всем кому ни попадя — даже неконфликтный Се Лянь не избежал участи попасть под острый язык младшего Хансена. Но для человека с подобным характером Чак также умудрялся быть и удивительно умным. И, когда действительно очень надо, послушным. Как, например, сейчас, когда Геркулес без слов попросил его ничего никому не говорить и просто молча поизображать из себя статую где-нибудь в сторонке.

Се Лянь не сомневался, что, будь ситуация менее плачевной и не запрети по этой причине маршал пилотам общаться с прессой, Чак не отказался бы от возможности похвастаться собой, своим егерем и их общими достижениями.

Хансены — точнее, Геркулес, — закончив с приказами и организационными моментами, скрылись за посаженными кучкой вертолетами, не удостоив многочисленных представителей прессы и словом. В любом случае, успокаивать население не входило в обязанности пилотов, как и в целом взаимодействовать со СМИ, если только они сами того не хотели — или, как раньше, не поступало официальное приглашение появиться в студии какого-нибудь канала для интервью. Вот тогда это было уже обязательно — но в иных случаях рейнджеры могли, в целом, спокойно от этого отказываться — не все, как Ши Цинсюань или Цзян Усянь, любили общаться с журналистами. Геркулес и Чак так и поступили — отказались от взаимодействия. Но помимо того, что они не были обязаны оставаться и что-то объяснять — это работа политиков, пусть их президент сам рассказывает населению утешительные сказки, — им это еще, кажется, и тривиально запретили. Поэтому сейчас Хансенам нужно было просто вернуть Страйкер Эврику в шаттердом, вернуться самим и доложить командованию реальное положение дел, а не то, которое скормят простым людям. Се Лянь знал, как это происходит, пусть на себе и не испытал.

Зато он очень хорошо помнил, как после Инцидента Сяньлэ в первом доке собрали всех, кто находился в гонконгском шаттердоме, и строго-настрого, особенно пилотам, запретили рассказывать правду о произошедшем — о двойном явлении. Тогда в целом взаимодействие с прессой не запрещалось, разве что всем в немного угрожающей манере посоветовали контролировать свою речь, но сейчас, видимо, положение Тихоокеанского Оборонного Корпуса стало еще хуже, и этот запрет все же появился.

Се Лянь еще около минуты постоял перед телевизором, послушав о причиненном ущербе и покачав головой на скрытое осуждение действий отца и сына Хансенов в голосе журналистки, и решил вернуться к Ши Цинсюаню — все равно ему тут больше нечего было делать.

Но когда он наконец выбрался из толпы, все еще не спешившей разбредаться, то услышал звук, который услышать не должен был больше никогда. Се Лянь удивленно застыл, широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдая, как на открытое пространство перед входом в Стену, вращая мощными лопастями, садился военный вертолет.

***

Когда они с Ши Цинсюанем появились на лестнице, ведущей от раздачи, в столовой резко стало тихо. Рассаженные по командам каждый за определенный стол техники смотрели на их пару странными взглядами — кто мрачными, кто обеспокоенными, кто настороженными, а кто откровенно насмешливыми. Равнодушных к их появлению не осталось.

Ши Цинсюань за плечом судорожно вздохнул и настолько крепко стиснул пальцами поднос, что раздался чуть слышный неприятный скрип. За три года он отвык от такого недоброго внимания, хотя первые месяцы после Инцидента Сяньлэ именно оно к ним и было приковано — как же, рейнджеры, завалившие задание и чуть не пустившие егерей на металлолом. Они были знаменитостями в плохом смысле этого слова, и красок в общую картину добавляло то, что Се Ляню не уставали о его провале напоминать его когда-то лучшие друзья: Фэн Синь и Му Цин, потерявшие, как и он сам, по его вине родной дом — и, кажется, еще работу и должность, но про Му Цина Се Лянь так и не узнал, — при каждом удобном и неудобном случае затевали скандал, который в итоге разлетался на весь шаттердом если не в первозданном виде из-за своей громкости, то практически неприукрашенными слухами точно. Зачем приукрашивать то, что изначально само по себе интересно?

Се Лянь передернул плечами, невольно вспомнив все те претензии, которые ему озвучивали бывшие сопилот и диспетчер, когда они пересекались в коридорах шаттердома. Он со всем присущим ему мастерством скрытности и незаметности старался избегать обоих — и, желательно, не только их, а еще заодно и всех хотя бы мало-мальски знакомых лиц, — но, несмотря на поистине огромную территорию комплекса, удавалось это ему не всегда, и тогда все население базы знало, что старые товарищи встретились.

Се Лянь не очень хотел, но все равно бегло осмотрел обращенные к ним лица в поисках знакомых, но увидел кого угодно, но только не Фэн Синя и Му Цина. Потом он еще раз окинул столовую более внимательным взглядом в поисках мест, где можно было бы сесть, и, будто поняв его намерения, люди практически незаметно сдвинулись и раздвинулись так, чтобы свободного пространства на скамейках не осталось. Увидев такие телодвижения за своим столом, Лань Сичэнь, с которым у Се Ляня были неплохие отношения, виновато улыбнулся, но делать ничего не стал.

Не то чтобы Се Ляню было обидно, но поднос он все равно стиснул покрепче и в странном приступе упрямства вскинул подбородок. Хорошо. Он и не с таким сталкивался и не из таких ситуаций выбирался. Что-нибудь, да придумает. Не в первый раз его не желали видеть в своей компании.

— Се-сюн, Ши-сюн! — раздавшийся за их спинами знакомый задорный голос заставил вздрогнуть обоих. Се Лянь и Ши Цинсюань обернулись и практически напоролись на едва ли не в действительности светящегося от радости молодого мужчину в темно-сером комбинезоне, который носили техники Нефрита. — Когда маршал привез каких-то новых пилотов, я не ожидал, что это окажетесь вы. Рад снова видеть. Как жизнь?

— Могло быть и лучше, Вэй-сюн, — Ши Цинсюань нервно улыбнулся, прижимая поднос к груди почти на манер плюшевой игрушки и едва не переворачивая его содержимое на себя. Он очень хорошо чувствовал обращенные ему в затылок взгляды, и они его сильно нервировали, в отличие от Се Ляня, которому в общем и целом было все равно.

Вэй Усянь понятливо кивнул, заглянул им обоим за плечи, неодобрительно нахмурившись, и задумался. Через пару секунд он резко вскинулся, сверкая просвещенной улыбкой на лице, и заговорщески прищурился.

— А хотите я вам кое-что покажу? — он призывно вскинул бровь. Се Лянь, вспомнив недружелюбную атмосферу в столовой, понял, что им ничего другого не остается, и с благодарностью кивнул за них с Ши Цинсюанем обоих — Вэй Усянь тоже почувствовал, что сейчас его собеседникам никто не рад и поесть спокойно они вряд ли смогут, и предложил одному ему известный выход.

Вэй Усянь просиял и, быстро спустившись с лестницы, направился к выходу прямо с подносом, по пути переложив его на одну руку и второй осторожно подхватив Ши Цинсюаня под локоть. Когда он проходил мимо стола Нефрита, какой-то техник окликнул его присоединиться и даже освободил место — ровно на одного человека, как заметил Се Лянь, — но Вэй Усянь только бросил вскользь «в другой раз» и, не сбавляя довольно быстрого темпа, продолжил путь по запутанным коридорам шаттердома.

Следуя за Вэй Усянем, Се Лянь невольно вспомнил историю их знакомства.

Когда Се Лянь, Фэн Синь и Ши Цинсюань только выпустились из Академии Егерей и прибыли в шаттердом, с Гонконгского Инцидента прошло не так много времени — всего месяц с небольшим. Они тогда не знали, что произошло между участвовавшими в развертывании пилотами, и с трепетом ожидали встречи со своими кумирами — как бы ни пытались отгородиться от фанатского почти поклонения Ши Цинсюаня Се Лянь, Фэн Синь и Му Цин, они все равно тоже невольно стали следить за Речным Призраком и со временем не хуже самого Ши Цинсюаня с жаром обсуждали все немногочисленные новости, которые предоставляли им интернет и слухи. Разумеется, они не собирались на них накидываться, уважая их потерю, но никто из них все равно не мог сдержать нервного предвкушения.

Но пыл их начал потихоньку остывать, когда Му Цин, который, в отличие от товарищей, все это время был в гонконгском шаттердоме и знал, что случилось, сначала рявкнул на них, приказывая заткнуться, когда Ши Цинсюань стал расспрашивать его об экипаже Речного Призрака, а потом сказал вообще не упоминать ни имени Цзян Чэна, ни статус его второго пилота. Когда растерянный Ши Цинсюань спросил, что это значит, Му Цина передернуло, и ответил он не сразу. Но когда он наконец это сделал, Се Лянь понял, что нарисованная в его сознании картина траура по сестре была еще довольно оптимистичной.

«Я не знаю подробностей», — сказал тогда Му Цин. — «Единственное, что мне известно, это то, что несколько часов в кабинете маршала стояли яростные крики, по итогам которых уже лейтенант Цзян Чэн вылетел из него, хлопнув дверью, а на следующий день покинул шаттердом. Пару недель лейтенанта Цзян Усяня никто не видел, а потом ему провели пробный дрифт с лейтенантом Лань. После этого он опять пропал из поля зрения — скорее всего, находился он в шаттердоме, но на глаза никому не попадался, — и появился только недавно. Но, кажется, уже не в качестве рейнджера, потому что теперь он ходит в униформе техников Нефрита. И, возможно, уже даже не в качестве супруга лейтенанта Цзян Чэна — он вообще не откликается на «лейтенанта Цзян» и воспринимает человека, только если он поправится на «лейтенант Вэй». Но самое лучшее, если вы его просто «Вэй-сюном» назовете, насколько я заметил. Понятия не имею, что произошло, но явно ничего хорошего».

После Гонконгского Инцидента Вэй Усянь, будто подражая своей фамилии, действительно превратился в призрака. Его никто нигде не видел, никто нигде не слышал, никто нигде не мог найти. По шаттердому гуляли слухи, что и свою нынешнюю работу — ремонт Нефрита — он выполняет по ночам, лишь бы ни с кем не пересекаться. Узреть Вэй Усяня воочию удавалось разве что в столовой, которую он стремительно покидал сразу же, как очередь доходила до него и он получал свою порцию, и изредка, чуть ли не раз в неделю, — на лесах возле вверенного ему егеря, по которым он либо носился со скоростью, больше подходящей метеору, либо стоял неподвижным изваянием, напоминающим, что оно, вообще-то, человек только тогда, когда кто-то из остальной технической команды подходил к нему что-то уточнить.

Судьба Речного Призрака оказалась не менее грустной, чем у его пилота: его поставили резервом в самый дальний док, использующийся для содержания новых егерей, у которых еще не было пилотов, и егерей, которым нужен был очень основательный ремонт, и вспоминал о нем разве что сам Вэй Усянь, которого нередко стали замечать у тех дверей разговаривающим с приставленным к неиспользуемым егерям персоналом, — но только спустя три месяца после Гонконгского Инцидента, до этого Вэй Усянь не появлялся и там. Больше нигде поймать когда-то легендарного рейнджера не удавалось еще по крайней мере год — он с завидным успехом скрывался ото всех, кто пытался его найти, и получалось это только у его лучших друзей: когда-то главного техника Речного Призрака, в те годы переведенного вслед за пилотом своего егеря на Нефрита, вскоре вновь вошедшего в строй с другим пилотским составом, и бывшего диспетчера супругов Цзян, которого переопределили к Повелителю Вод и Ветров. Вэй Усяня упорнее всего пытался найти лейтенант Лань Ванцзи, спрашивающий у каждого встречного, не видел ли кто нового главного техника Нефрита — таковым он стал довольно быстро, доказав, что, несмотря на рейнджерское прошлое, с егерями разбирается едва ли не лучше их инженеров, — но и сам Вэй Усянь не менее упорно от него прятался по всему шаттердому, ускользая речной водой прямо из пальцев.

Эта игра в догонялки, несчастливыми свидетелями которой и стали Се Лянь и Ши Цинсюань, продолжалась как раз тот самый год, пока Лань Ванцзи, занимающего место и пространство, не отправили куратором в Академию Егерей, раз он все равно сначала не смог войти в дрифт с братом, уперевшись, подобно ослу, в свою веру в то, что он станет вторым пилотом Речного Призрака вместе с Вэй Усянем, а потом и вовсе стал этому самому брату не нужен ввиду того, что тот нашел себе другого сопилота в лице старого друга с армейской скамьи. Стоило Лань Ванцзи покинуть шаттердом, как Вэй Усянь стал попадаться всем на глаза гораздо чаще — другое дело, что он все так же не спешил разговаривать с кем-либо и открывал рот только ради рабочих моментов.

В итоге так вожделенное во время учебы в Академии Егерей знакомство со своим кумиром Се Лянь и Ши Цинсюань заимели при весьма отвратительных обстоятельствах: Вэй Усянь защитил Се Ляня перед Фэн Синем после Инцидента Сяньлэ. Он молча возник за его плечом и, бросив возмущенному до глубины души Фэн Синю, что Се Лянь ему нужен для кое-каких организационных моментов, просто утащил в неизвестном направлении, по пути подхватив второй рукой под локоть — прямо как сейчас — Ши Цинсюаня, все время перепалки стоявшего в стороне и не знавшего, что ему делать. Сказать слово против Фэн Синь не то что не посмел — просто не успел.

Вэй Усянь привел их в свое «тайное место» — на одну из платформ в ремонтном доке*, напротив которой, как он сказал, стоял Речной Призрак, пока его не отправили на Кладбище Егерей в Окленд(4), — и состоявшийся тогда разговор Се Лянь помнил до сих пор с точностью до слов в каждой фразе. Именно этот разговор, именно сказанные тогда Вэй Усянем слова помогали Се Ляню эти три года совсем не отчаяться и не скатиться в бездну ненависти к себе, а продолжать хотя бы пытаться идти вперед.

Сказанные тогда слова и то, что Вэй Усянь… улыбался. Улыбался, несмотря на то, что он в одночасье потерял все — любимую старшую сестру, хорошего друга, супруга и племянника, работу, в которой был практически лучшим, славу, которая со временем утихнет, не подкрепляемая новыми достижениями, дом, в который ему запретили возвращаться, и место в жизни, которое из-под его ног выбили его же доброта и желание помочь. Се Лянь и Вэй Усянь были во многом похожи, кроме некоторых обстоятельств, из-за которых они и оказались на своих местах, но они оба лишились всего, что было им когда-то дорого. Но Вэй Усянь нашел в себе силы подняться с колен и пойти дальше, чтобы исполнить данное когда-то себе обещание защитить свою семью, пусть уже и издали, а Се Лянь… Се Ляня с колен поднял Вэй Усянь. Поднял и настойчиво подтолкнул, говоря, что жизнь не закончилась и все еще может быть хорошо.

Верил ли в это сам Вэй Усянь, Се Лянь не понял до сих пор.

— Смотрите, — Вэй Усянь замедлился и уже спокойным шагом подошел к краю платформы, отпустив локоть Ши Цинсюаня. Се Лянь пристроился с другого бока и посмотрел на то, что хотел им показать их провожатый, практически светясь от предвкушения их реакции.

Стоящего напротив егеря Се Лянь никогда до этого не видел, но тот все равно показался ему знакомым. Се Лянь, будто завороженный, не отрываясь, смотрел, как специальные краны медленно снимают одну из панелей на поднятой в горизонтальное положение руке, как вспыхивают и гаснут огонечки сварок и паяльников, как несколько техников в бордовых комбинезонах и один в темно-зеленом на подвесах спускаются к механизмам и, отрывисто перекрикиваясь, начинают в них копаться.

Се Лянь немного заторможенно моргнул. Потом моргнул еще раз, но уже нормально. Темно-зеленый рабочий комбинезон?

— Это случайно не?.. — Се Лянь неловко обернулся к Вэй Усяню и столкнулся с чуть насмешливой улыбкой.

— Сяо Се, — утвердительно кивнул Вэй Усянь и снова отвернулся к егерю. Се Лянь против воли улыбнулся. Его младшего двоюродного брата, несмотря на другую фамилию, в шаттердоме называли либо просто «паршивцем», либо «маленьким Се», не признавая его имени, и даже сам Се Лянь никогда не знал — да и вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает, — бесило ли Ци Жуна или, наоборот, радовало, что его называют как родного младшего брата Се Ляня. Злость и радость он всегда выражал примерно одинаковым способом — ругался последними словами и страшно краснел всем лицом, ушами и даже шеей. Еще в детстве Се Лянь, наблюдая за этим зрелищем, зарекался орать настолько сильно и громко — из-за того, что они с Ци Жуном были практически идентичны на лицо, различаясь только характерами, он имел честь наблюдать свой внешний вид в определенных ситуациях, и не сказать, чтобы он ему нравился. Наверное, именно поэтому он и вырос таким спокойным. — Твой бяоди(5) удивительно упрямый, Се-сюн.

— О чем ты, Вэй-сюн? — Се Лянь склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая подсвеченный лампами из ниши профиль Вэй Усяня, улыбка которого из насмешливой стала какой-то покровительственно-мягкой, похожей на ту, которой старшие братья улыбаются младшим — или, вдруг промелькнула мысль, отцы детям, — и неосознанно крепче сжал поднос. Вэй Усянь мягко покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от егеря еще несколько секунд, а потом осторожно, чтобы не выронить еду, сел прямо на платформу. Се Ляню и Ши Цинсюаню ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать его примеру.

— А ты не чувствуешь, Се-сюн? — спустя минуту его вялого ковыряния в пюре спросил Вэй Усянь, снова насмешливо улыбаясь и щуря глаза. — Он ведь часть тебя.

Вилка в руках Се Ляня замерла.

— Это Бог Войны? — недоверчиво ахнул Ши Цинсюань. Вэй Усянь странно поморщился.

— Будто бы Сяо Се стал с таким рвением копаться в другом егере, — он дернул уголком губ и кивнул на Ци Жуна в темно-зеленом комбинезоне, который, не отвлекаясь от своего дела, умудрялся громко, перекрикивая даже остальные звуки, распекать остальных техников. Се Ляню не надо было прислушиваться, чтобы это знать, но он и так прекрасно слышал из-за эха, что в этой тираде было слишком мало цензурных слов.

— Но почему он так выглядит? — снова спросил Ши Цинсюань, окончательно убирая еду из повестки дня на ближайшее время. Се Лянь поднял взгляд от пюре на егеря и по-новому оглядел кроваво-алую броню. Теперь, когда Вэй Усянь сказал ему об этом, Се Лянь действительно чувствовал родство с этой огромной машиной и, несмотря на другую обшивку и достаточно сильно изменившийся внешний облик, мог различить в ней силуэт его Бога Войны.

— Как его зовут? — спросил Се Лянь, всматриваясь егерю в «лицо», будто ожидая, что тот обрадуется появлению своего пилота и как-то ответит ему.

— Собиратель Цветов, — Вэй Усянь проткнул трубочкой тонкую фольгу в пакетике сока. — Рейнджер Хуа… довольно поэтичен, — неразборчиво буркнул он, и Се Лянь не понял, это была похвала или наоборот осуждение. Вэй Усянь неодобрительно прищурился, когда Ци Жун, агрессивно размахивая руками, в одной из которых он держал паяльник, направился в сторону какого-то бедолаги, неизвестно какими своими действиями вызвавшего недовольство своего главного. — После того, как вас уволили, Богу Войны и Повелителю Вод и Ветров стали искать новые экипажи, — слышать об этом Се Ляню было неприятно. Все равно что слушать, как при живом муже искать себе другого, вспомнилась Се Ляню одна из ассоциаций с егерями. Он уже не помнил, кто сравнил связь егерей и пилотов с замужеством, но сейчас это почему-то показалось ему весьма точным. — Повелителю Вод и Ветров нашли, но они… — Вэй Усянь замялся, покачивая в руке сок.

— Погибли? — удивительно ровно уточнил Ши Цинсюань, поджав губы. Вэй Усянь безэмоционально кивнул.

— Полгода назад. Во Владивостоке, — зачем-то уточнил Вэй Усянь и продолжил. — В отличие от Повелителя Вод и Ветров, Богу Войны новый экипаж подобрать так и не смогли. Пилоты, когда узнавали, какого егеря им определили, едва ли не со скандалом отказывались, наслышанные о его недоброй славе, — Вэй Усянь криво улыбнулся. — Тогда Тихоокеанский Оборонный Корпус еще не находился в настолько плачевном положении, и командование на подобное закрывало глаза, просто перераспределяя пилотов на других егерей — три года назад они еще были. Бог Войны простоял без дела два года — четыре месяца в шаттердоме, пока маршал еще надеялся найти ему пилотов, и остальное время на Кладбище Егерей, — а потом Шан-шифу предложил Шэнь-шибо(6) и маршалу отправить его к инженерам. Денег на постройку полноценного егеря не было, но зато был целый, неиспользуемый и на цифровых схемах, как в немногих имеющихся проектах пятой серии.

В отличие от Речного Призрака, который, пусть так же, как и Бог Войны, не использовался, но был егерем третьей серии, которая еще питалась от ядерного реактора. Такого не переделать, только подчистую разбирать и использовать отдельные запчасти.

Се Лянь почувствовал легкий укол зависти — у Вэй Усяня его егеря никто бы не отобрал. Пилотов, после разработки четвертой серии, по возможности стали переводить на нее, чтобы уменьшить риск для здоровья, а освободившуюся третью разбирали на детали и использовали дальше. Речной Призрак похожей участи избежал неизвестно каким образом, но Се Лянь подозревал, что тут помог Шэнь Цинцю: когда-то он сам оказался в подобной ситуации, и большинство рейнджеров знало, что на Кладбище Егерей есть специальное место, где лежат обломки и детали егерей, которые когда-то пилотировал подполковник, — с этим в знак дружбы ему помог через маршала директор Академии Егерей, который был сопилотом Цзюнь У и сохранил с ним достаточно теплые отношения, чтобы просить что-то настолько дерзкое, как отдельное неприкасаемое пространство на, по сути, свалке. Потом Се Лянь вспомнил плачевность положения Тихоокеанского Оборонного Корпуса и устыдился — сейчас кого угодно поставят на какого угодно егеря, лишь бы увеличить оборонную мощь. Само собой разумеющееся, что и Речному Призраку теперь будут искать экипаж.

Вэй Усянь, не знающий о его внутренних метаниях, тем временем закончил свою речь:

— Под Бога Войны подобрали наиболее подходящий, и его просто переделали. Насколько я знаю, в нем поменяли систему нейро-управления, обшивку и что-то в вооружении. Возможно, как на Страйкере Эврика — они ведь по типажу довольно схожи, — поставили ракетную установку. Поинтересуйся у Сяо Се, Се-сюн, он тебе подробнее расскажет.

— Хорошо, — послушно кивнул Се Лянь. Вэй Усянь странно оглядел его.

— Не спросишь даже, кто такой «рейнджер Хуа»?

— Маршал сказал, что по его инициативе меня вернули, — пожал плечами Се Лянь. — Пока что мне этого достаточно. Раз я все равно хотя бы попытаюсь войти с ним в дрифт, все остальное узнаю уже там.

— Логично, — согласился Вэй Усянь и отвернулся.

Се Ляню очень хотелось спросить его о Речном Призраке — о том, что будет, если, как и самого Се Ляня, Цзюнь У попросит вернуться Цзян Чэна, — но не нашел в себе на это смелости. Как утром, когда не решился сказать Ши Цинсюаню.

Се Лянь молча уткнулся в свою еду, не заметив грустной понимающей улыбки на бледном лице.

***

Он пришел сюда снова, оставив Ши Цинсюаня в выданной ему комнате и взяв с собой остатки ужина, — но уже после третьей смены в столовой, когда уходили техники резервных егерей. Пусть Собиратель Цветов технически не был резервным егерем — он был совсем новым, — но до этого он совершенно не использовался и, если верить словам Вэй Усяня, прибыл в шаттердом только три дня назад. Поэтому его команда считалась за резерв, и в столовую они приходили в последнюю очередь.

Подсветка в нише была только стационарная, почти ничего не дающая разглядеть, но и этого слабого освещения ему хватало. Он оперся на перила, покачивая в руке бутылку воды, и просто… смотрел. Любовался. Знакомился заново. Се Лянь и не замечал за собой, что скучал по своему другу.

Именно другом он и называл Бога Войны, пусть Му Цин и фыркал на это сравнение. Се Лянь всегда только улыбался и говорил, что Му Цин не понимает. Му Цин отвечал, что куда уж ему. Фэн Синь приказывал ему заткнуться. Му Цин закатывал глаза. Потом они опять начинали ссориться по неизвестно какому кругу, а Се Лянь только стоял в стороне и удивленно хлопал глазами, не понимая, как и где и эти двое опять умудрились найти повод для спора на ровном месте. А потом вздыхал и шел их разнимать.

Се Лянь грустно улыбнулся, вспомнив старые деньки, когда все было хорошо. Когда он еще не знал, что за спасение одной жизни расплатится тысячами других, своими друзьями и частью — немаленькой, совсем не маленькой и очень значимой — своей собственной жизни. Когда самое страшное, что он ведал, — осуждающий взгляд такого обычно доброго подполковника Шэнь и многочисленные выговоры маршала за неизвестно какую по счету драку Фэн Синя и Му Цина, а очередной дрифт и единение с Богом Войны и Фэн Синем в дрифте и с Му Цином по связи были самыми ожидаемыми и радостными событиями. Когда он был бесстрашен и самоуверен и думал, что ему по плечу свергнуть сами Небеса.

Каким же глупым он тогда был. Глупым, наивным, маленьким ребенком, который жил в золотом вакууме и не знал, что за все свои действия рано или поздно придется ответить.

— Гэгэ присматривает себе егеря? — спросил голос за спиной. Се Лянь, не ожидавший, что может столкнуться с кем-то на платформе в такое время, вздрогнул, чуть не выронив бутылку, и резко обернулся. — Гэгэ, тише, — юноша в ярко-красном комбинезоне примирительно поднял руки и склонил голову к плечу. — Я не хотел тебя напугать. Извини.

У юноши были острые и даже какие-то хищные черты лица, впрочем, еще не лишенные некоторой мягкости, присущей подросткам, отчего Се Лянь сделал вывод, что стоящий перед ним едва ли переступил порог девятнадцатилетия. Длинные волосы были собраны в хвост на затылке, от виска шла тонкая косица, заканчивающаяся красной бусиной, почти сливающейся с комбинезоном, — если бы не ее блеск в свете потолочных ламп, Се Лянь бы и не заметил этого маленького украшения. Юноша был, Се Лянь не мог этого не признать, очень красив, и его красоту даже не портила белая медицинская повязка на правом глазу.

— Ох, — вдруг выдохнул Се Лянь и невольно покраснел, поняв, что уже с минуту беззастенчиво разглядывает своего собеседника. — Ничего страшного, я просто… не ожидал, что в такое время здесь кто-то будет.

Се Лянь не стал уточнять, что специально выбрал именно это время, чтобы никто не помешал ему и чтобы он ни с кем не встретился. Несмотря на то, что его не особо трогала чужая реакция на его персону, чувствовать то, что он почувствовал в столовой, ему не особенно хотелось. Хотелось просто побыть в тишине и издали заново познакомиться с тем, что он когда-то считал за четвертого друга в их с Фэн Синем и Му Цином компании.

Юноша, кажется, понял его намерения и понимающе улыбнулся, опустив руки и спрятав их в карманах.

— Я люблю посидеть с ним наедине, — он пожал плечами. Се Лянь не стал переспрашивать — и так было понятно, что под «ним» юноша имел в виду Собирателя Цветов. Как же непривычно так его называть, подумалось Се Ляню. Но надо привыкать.

— Ты из его технической команды? — спросил Се Лянь и едва удержался от того, чтобы хлопнуть себя по лбу — разумеется, этот юноша техник, он даже не переоделся из рабочей формы красного цвета, будто бы специально для Се Ляня. Но с другой стороны, цвет его комбинезона отличался от цвета комбинезонов остальной команды — у тех он был бордовым, а юноша ходил в таком, какой по цвету мог сравниться с броней Собирателя Цветов.

Юноша издал смешок, не подтвердив, но и не опровергнув его слова. Се Лянь не придумал лучшего объяснения, что тот просто посмеялся над его глупостью.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, чуть сдвигаясь и позволяя юноше тоже подойти к ограде. Не то чтобы Се Лянь горел желанием знать всю свою техническую команду — он не знал ее даже тогда, когда еще ходил на Боге Войны и был в шаттердоме на хорошем счету, что уж говорить про теперь, когда за ним следят тысячи пар глаз в ожидании ошибки, чтобы осмеять, — но сейчас это почему-то показалось ему важным. Может, потому что он невольно нарушил уединение этого юноши своим присутствием, а, может, потому что разделил с ним свое желание пообщаться без слов с егерем, который для юноши, как показалось Се Ляню, значил примерно то же, что и для него самого.

Для Се Ляня это было удивительно — обычно техники не привязывались к егерям, к которым их приставили, в отличие от пилотов. Се Лянь даже знал случаи — и таких было немало, — когда пилоты наравне с техниками чинили своих егерей или гоняли их, беспокоясь за машины так, будто беспокоились за своих родственников, которым предстоит сложная операция. Но ситуации наоборот — когда техники привязывались к егерю, — были редкостью.

— В семье я третий по счету, так что все зовут меня Сань Лан, — юноша оперся локтями на перила и с довольной улыбкой обернулся к Се Ляню.

Се Ляню вновь почему-то показалось, что Сань Лан над ним смеется.

— Се Лянь, — он слегка поклонился и вдруг спохватился. — Младший лейтенант Се Лянь, — Се Лянь неловко улыбнулся. За три года он успел отвыкнуть представляться по званию.

— Гэгэ все знают, — Сань Лан прикрыл ставшую еще шире улыбку ладонью. — Весь шаттердом только и говорит, что о его появлении.

Се Ляню остро хотелось спросить, почему Сань Лан зовет его «гэгэ», но решил оставить это на его совести. В конце концов, он не был блюстителем официоза и даже раньше совершенно не возражал, если его называли не по званию, а более дружески. За «Се-сюна» в его сторону бесились только Фэн Синь и Ци Жун, самого Се Ляня подобное волновало мало. Сейчас так тем более какая разница, как к нему обращаются. Не оскорбительно — и ладно.

— Действительно, — Се Лянь коротко рассмеялся и снова посмотрел на егеря.

Больше они ни о чем не говорили и просто молча стояли еще с полчаса, разглядывая спящего егеря, не спешившего реагировать на появление своего бывшего пилота. То, что вместо Собирателя Цветов Сань Лан разглядывал его профиль, Се Лянь так и не заметил.

***

На встречу с человеком, который теоретически мог бы стать его сопилотом, Се Лянь шел, как на эшафот. Хуа Чэн — именно так и звали рейнджера, который затребовал его в качестве своего напарника, — совершенно не был виноват в его траурном настроении, но, видимо, именно ему и выпадет честь стать его жертвой.

Препаршивейшее душевное состояние Се Ляня было связано с недавними новостями — когда он одевался, собираясь на объявленную по громкой связи встречу, по повешенному в комнате голографическому телевизору рассказывали о вспыхнувших в прибрежных городах протестах, связанных с вчерашним прорывом Стены Жизни в Сиднее. Весть о том, что кайдзю не потребовалось и часа, чтобы изничтожить старательно нахваливаемое верхушками государств сооружение, разлетелась, подобно пожару по лесу или чуме по не признающему гигиену и котов городу, и реакция не заставила себя ждать: простой народ, никак не связанный с элитой, которая могла себе позволить укрыться в глубине материка, взорвался моментально. Они и так не знали, что происходит на фронте войны с кайдзю, слабо веря в то, что все замечательно и благополучно, а тут им подкинули не просто огромный повод, а самый настоящий и точно бьющий по репутации Тихоокеанского Оборонного Корпуса факт сомневаться в том, что тот способен их защитить.

Се Лянь, еще на Стене слушая о прорыве, знал, что буквально через несколько часов берега Тихоокеанского периметра заполнятся огнем, газом и плакатами, и все прибрежные города превратятся в Ад на земле. Ожидать другого было бы верхом глупости, особенно учитывая напряженную обстановку последних лет.

Прорыв Стены Жизни в Сиднее был по своей взрывоопасности сравним, пожалуй, с Днем К(7) и последующими тремя нападениями, до того, как официально объявили о старте проекта «Егерь». День К спровоцировал массовую панику, которая не утихала все шесть месяцев до второго нападения, которого люди боялись — и которое получили. Второе нападение, совершенное на Кабо-Сан-Лукас(8), эту самую панику усилило до небывалых масштабов — шутка ли, выяснить, что помимо единственного способа уничтожить этих чудовищ — ядерного оружия, — ущерб несет еще и их кровь, которая одиннадцать лет назад спровоцировала крупную экологическую катастрофу. Третье нападение, пришедшееся на Лиму(9), и четвертое, которое досталось бедному Сиднею, породили массовые бунты, беспорядки и обращенные к главам государств требования, чтобы они придумали решение проблемы огромных инопланетных монстров. Сяньлэ эти беспорядки не затронули, люди там никогда не стали бы выходить на какие-либо общественные протесты, предпочитая решать все куда более мирными путями, но Се Лянь, которому тогда было тринадцать, прекрасно помнил новости — когда включали новостной канал, содрогался даже его не сильно впечатлительный отец, что уж говорить про мягкого и доброго подростка, который боялся и кайдзю, которые могли вскоре явиться и в его дом, и за людей, которых пачками отправляли в тюрьмы, больницы и морги, сокращая население даже без участия чудовищ из Разлома.

Коридоры сменяли друг друга, но Се Лянь, погруженный в свои безрадостные мысли, едва ли это замечал. Против его воли в голове проигрывались самые пессимистичные сценарии, обрастая довольно жуткими подробностями, из-за которых он иногда замедлял шаг или вовсе останавливался на несколько секунд, чтобы невидящим взглядом уставиться вдаль или в стену, и с каждым пройденным метром в Се Ляне до небывалых масштабов разрасталось нехорошее предчувствие скорой катастрофы. Ожидать чего-то подобного при сложившихся обстоятельствах было нормально: в конце концов, людей, особенно, напуганных до состояния бесконтрольной паники, невозможно остановить даже приведенными в действие угрозами стрельбы на поражение — перед опасностью кайдзю тускнело и меркло все, не откладываясь в их сознании, и подобное получению пули так тем более, так что даже с многочисленными жертвами протестанты готовы были осаждать сосредоточения правительственной власти, требуя ответов и умоляя о защите. Но Се Лянь чувствовал, что приближается что-то гораздо хуже массовых беспорядков и утолщения кошельков адвокатов, врачей и гробовщиков.

Что-то гораздо более худшее, чем даже Инцидент Сяньлэ.

Дверь в кабинет маршала возникла перед Се Лянем совершенно неожиданно — к сожалению, он не просто обнаружил, что пришел в пункт назначения, а именно что ударился животом о круговую ручку, приведенный своими ногами в обход сознания прямо на порог.

— Младший лейтенант Се? Входите, — Цзюнь У раскрыл дверь, чуть не ударив ею едва успевшего отскочить Се Ляня по лбу и не отправив его с сотрясением на досрочную встречу с Вэнь Цин. Он пару секунд смотрел на подчиненного нечитаемым взглядом и лишь потом посторонился, позволяя войти.

Се Лянь украдкой потер живот, неловко улыбаясь, и принял приглашение.

Чтобы замереть на половине шага и удивленно приоткрыть рот, уставившись на знакомую фигуру, узнать которую, не носи ее обладатель длинных волос, без ярко-красного комбинезона было бы довольно затруднительно.

— Сань Лан? — растерялся Се Лянь.

Стоявший до этого к нему спиной Сань Лан — Хуа Чэн — обернулся и светло улыбнулся.

— Гэгэ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. синаптические процессоры встроены в первый слой драйв-сьютов для передачи нейронных команд егерю.  
> взято отсюда: https://poisk-ru.ru/s6333t12.html  
> 2\. метароцин — специальное лекарство, которое каждый день все время службы обязаны были принимать пилоты егерей с первой по третью серию для уменьшения воздействия радиации на организм.  
> p.s. судя по канону, оно помогает, особенно после улучшения механизма защиты на второй и третьей серии, но у меня довольно много изменений в программе «егерь» (как минимум в годах выпуска различных серий), поэтому тут он работает через раз и не у всех. индивидуальные реакции организма и все подобное.  
> 3\. л. тейлор — по лору рубежа президент сша на момент 2025 года.  
> 4\. на острове кодьяк стартовал проект «егерь», и там же потом расположили академию. сам остров расположен у южного побережья штата аляска.  
> * — введено изменение относительно устройства шаттердома (в предыдущей главе тоже). теперь есть четыре основных дока для используемых егерей и пятый для ремонта.  
> p.s. все это придумано мной, в каноне дела обстоят другим неизвестным образом.  
> 4\. кладбище егерей в окленде, калифорния, является канонным местом.  
> 5\. 表弟 [biǎodì] — двоюродный младший брат по линии матери.  
> 6\. 师伯 [shībó] — старший брат учителя/наставника.  
> 7\. день к — первое нападение кайдзю: треспассер атаковал сан-франциско.  
> 8\. кабо-сан-лукас — городе в мексике. в каноне второе нападение пришлось на манилу и уже третье — на кабо. тут несколько иначе.  
> 9\. лима — город в перу.


End file.
